


Bat Brothers

by TriforceDragons



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Danny and Dick are Twins, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre Teen Titans, but i'm trying, first time doing tags, not sure if I'm doing it right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceDragons/pseuds/TriforceDragons
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Danny and Dick were brothers that got separated at nine years old after their parents died in the circus and got sent to new families, the Fentons and Mr. Wayne. Well, this is a story about them meeting up after six years. Also about the upcoming trouble that they will have to face.
Relationships: Danielle "Dani" Phantom/Garfield Logan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 54





	1. Good-Bye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already posted on my other two accounts, Fanfiction and Wattpad, and I finally posted the story here!  
> Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom, I only own my OC's.

"Oh, Danny, where are you," Dick said in a sing-song voice.

Dick was wearing the uniform his parents were wearing. Right now, he was looking for his twin brother, Danny. They wearing playing hide-and-go-seek. And Danny was a great hider. But Dick was a great seeker.

Dick stopped walking when he was next to the wooden pole that kept the circus tent up. He glanced at it and smirked. He walked around one side and charged. He tackled a boy who was wearing the same uniform as him to the ground.

"Gotcha Danny!"

"Yeah, you got me. Now let me up."

"No."

Dick then started to tickle Danny. Danny laughed and tickled back at Dick. A tickle war started, both boys tiring to get the other while protecting themselves. They were gonna keep going until a voice rung out.

"Danny, Dick," a female voice yelled out.

Both boys looked at the entrance to see their parents in their uniforms

"It's time to start," their dad said.

"Coming Mom and Dad," both voices replied in unison.

The twins proceeded to race each other to their parents. The nine-year-old boy's uniforms matched. They shared their mother's icy blue eyes and tavern black hair, but the style was like their fathers.

"Come on boys, time for the circus to start," their mom, Julie, said. Their father, Haly, ruff their hair.

"Doing this for the first time together. Can't wait, can you boys," he asked.

Both boys wrenched their heads away from their Dads hands.

"Yeah," Dick said.

"Can't wait," Danny said.

"Come on," their mother said.

She started walking to the main tent, followed by her husband and sons. A couple of minutes later, they were a platform high off the ground. Danny and Dick watched their parents on the high rope until something caught Danny's eye. Or rather, someone.

Oh, no. It's him. Tony Zucco is here, but why? Danny thought.

"Dick, Dick," Danny whispered as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"What Danny," Dick said worriedly, noticing his brother's panicked look.

"What's the man Batman saved us from doing here," Danny said as he pointed to Tony who was in the crowd with two of his other men.

Dick worried looked turn panicked, "I don't know."

A creaking sound was heard above the both of them.

Both looked up to see the metal wires moving loosely. Too loosely. And that the screws were missing. Both boys panicked looks turn to a one of horror as they looked back at their parents.

"Mom! Dad! Get off the high rope," Both screamed.

Their parents looked at the metal wires and saw the screws missing. But it was too late.

The wires broke free. The parents only had enough time to say both their son's names before they fall to their deaths. The crowd screamed as both parents fell to the ground. Dick and Danny fell to their knees.

"Mom, Dad," both said as they clung to each other, trying not to let the tears fall.

* * *

Dick and Danny ran inside their father's lab. He was also a scientist that researched ghost. He often went into his lab when he had no training or when Danny, Dick, and Julie were asleep or too busy. They closed and locked the door, fell to the floor, and cried.

Both cried their hearts out, hugging each other in a death grip. A beeping got Danny's attention. He looked to where he saw something his dad was working on.

"Dick, that thing is beeping."

Dick looked at the machine. He got up along with Danny and went to take a look. Anything to distract them from their parent's death was more than good right now.

They looked inside the machine and taking each other hands, they stepped in. It was dark, and they couldn't see where they were going. Which is why Danny tripped. Danny out his left hand on the wall while Dick put his right hand on the wall to stop Danny from falling forward.

"Thanks, Dick."

"Your welcome."

A whirling sound caught the boys attention.

They looked around them and saw the machine start to turn on. They looked at where their hands were and saw that they were touching cables that were touching each other. (When their hands touched the cables, it moved them into touching the other, turning the machine on).

They looked at each other and tried to get out of the machine, but it already turned on. Too bad that their father's lab was soundproof.

They screamed as they were shocked. What was only a couple seconds felt like hours to them. Finally, it stopped. Both boys fell to the ground. They crawled out of the machine. Danny looked at his brother.

"Dick! Look! The colors your wearing are opposite! Your hair and eyes too!"

Dick looked down at himself. He looked back at Danny.

"Same for you!"

Danny looked down at himself. Then, white rings appeared at his waist, splitting in half. One going up and one going down. He looked back at his brother, seeing the same thing.

"Dick, what do we do?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dick and Danny stood in front of each other. Danny was getting taken in by the Fenton's who were in the crowd while Dick was getting taken in by Mr. Wayne, who was also in the crowd.

Both brothers hugged each other, the only hug they will be able to give each other in a while.

"Remember Danny, don't tell no one about your powers."

"And you the same."

Dick hugged Danny tighter.

"Be safe with the Fentons, Danny."

"Be safe with Mr. Wayne, Dick."

Both boys pulled away.

"I hope the Fentons take good care of you," Dick told his brother.

"Same for you with Mr. Wayne."

Dick and Danny smiled at each other.

"Bye Dicky Duckie."

"Bye Danny Doggy."

They hugged once more and parted. The boys fare-welled and walked away. When they vehicles they were in drove in the opposite dictation, they waved to each other through the back window. And went away to their new life with their new families. But they one day hoped to see each other again.


	2. Not Good And Pain

**6 years later, Amity Park**

Danny felt, he felt, well he didn't know his feeling.

He felt guilty for lying to his friends, human or ghost. He felt bad for not telling his friends he already had powers and for faking like he didn't know how to control his powers. He had no choice but to break his promise with his brother, he felt guilty for not telling his friends about his brother. Danny most of all he felt sorry for not speaking to or looking up his brother in 6 years.

So, he is feeling guilt and regret.

But now they were gone. Sam, Tucker, his adopted parents and sister, and his teacher, all killed by his future self.

 _No, not future self_ Danny thought as he shook his head.

 _You promised not to become him and you plan on keeping that promise_ Danny thought to himself. But at least he got to say good-bye.

Their ghosts selves came to him, saying that he tried to save him and that was all that mattered. His adopted parents told him that they loved him and always accept him and that they were sorry for hurting him. Danny told them it was OK and that he loved them.

His adopted sister told him to let go that he wasn't able to save them and that this was probably might to happen and that she loved him. Danny told her that he will and that he loved her.

His teacher told him that he was a remarkable boy for being a hero and trying to do his best in school. Danny told him thank you and that he will finally get away from all the kids at school, making them all laugh.

Tucker told him that he was his best friend and was glad to be friends with someone like Danny. Danny told him thank you for being there all those years for him.

Sam, she told Danny that he was the bravest person that she ever might and that she loved him. Danny told her thank you and that he loved her. Sam and Danny kissed and a real kiss and not a 'Fakeout-Make out' kiss.

They crossed over after that. So, Danny didn't felt guilt and regret anymore. In fact, he felt happy. Happy that his adopted family, friends, teacher forgave him. Happy that they moved on. So, Danny didn't know what he was feeling.

Right now, he was in the Ghost Zone, wearing a black cape to hide him in the shadows. He was staying there for now until his wounds healed. Then he would find Dick. He would go and find his brother.

* * *

**6 years later Gotham City**

Robin felt guilty.

He felt guilty for lying to his friends, human or metahuman, Kryptonian, Martian or Atlantian. He felt guilty for not telling his adopted dad about his powers. He felt guilty for fighting crime without his powers when he could be so much more useful with them. He had a couple of close calls from time to time. He felt guilty for not telling his friends about his brother and most of all he felt sorry for not speaking to or looking up his brother in 6 years. Dick needed to find Danny, but every time he tried something happens that prevented him.

Like right now. He needed to take down Klarion.

"Klarion has been seen being collecting flowers that glow red and making more of them grow," Aqualad said.

A picture of the red flower appeared on the screen.

"Our mission is to stop him from reproducing the flowers in fear that they might be dangerous as well as to try and identify the flowers," Aqualad said this as he stood in front of the team in the bishop.

The team were flying to the outskirts of Gotham City, hoping to stop Klarion.

 _This has gone too far long_ Robin thought. _After this mission, nothing is going to stop me from trying to find my brother._

* * *

Robin was hiding in the bushes, watching Klarion from a close distance. Close enough for him to see Klarion, but not close enough for Klarion to see or hear him. The rest of the team was with the League, observing the scene before them. He was supposed to be with them, but something told him to get closer.

Robin looked at the flowers. He pointed his computer glove at it. It analyzed the flower before it gave him the information about it. Information that he is so glad to have right now.

"Blood Blossoms - A blood-red flower with anti-supernatural properties. Ghosts are rendered powerless and in great pain when in the Blood Blossoms presence. The red vapor the flower releases eats a ghost from the inside out."

Robin shivered at that.

"The only way to alleviate the pain is for a human too-"

" _Robin_ ," a voice said in his head.

Robin stopped. " _Miss Martian?"_

" _Robin, where are you? Are you okay?_ _"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay. As for where I am well, where are you guys?"_

_"Look upon the rocks. Klarion can't see us."_

Robin looked at where Miss Martian said and saw the rocks as well as some shadow outlines. He was across the clearing from them.

_"I see you, guys."_

_"Robin, Batman wants to know where you are."_

Robin took a deep quiet breath.

_"Across the clearing, in the bushes."_

_"Robin!"_

_"Too late to go to you guys. Klarion will see me."_

A couple of seconds went by before Miss Martian replied.

_"Batman says to be careful."_

_"Oh, believe me. I'm going to be careful."_

Miss Martian caught off the link.

 _I don't want to be eaten by red vapor from a red flower_ Robin thought.

Robin continued to where he left off. "Is for a human to eat the Bloom Blossom. The flowers are edible to humans and a human's stomach acid will destroy it, thus ending the pain the ghost is in."

Robin pressed save on the computer glove.

"At least there's a way to end the pain in case if it happens to me."

 _But also revealed my secret in the process_ he added in thought.

Klarion was doing as was reported but what was different was that he had some wanted super villains guarding him.

"All right team, get ready," Aqualad said over the intercom.

A few seconds later Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow zeta jumped down from the rocks, followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Robin emerged from the bushes.

The heroes surrounded the villains.

Batman then stepped up.

"The games up Klarion, we have you surrounded," he said while walking up to Klarion.

Klarion growled and lunged out at Batman while his back was turned to the nearest crook. Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

"Look out," warned Robin as he ran up to counter Klarion. Batman quickly turned and saw Robin attack Klarion.

"Robin," Batman yelled as he tried to help him, but the other villains started attacking.

Robin kept attacking Klarion when Klarion suddenly grabbed him and threw him a couple of feet right, farther away from the other heroes.

Robin got up to attack again when he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ugh.." he moaned as he clutched his head and looked down.

Instantly, his eyes widen. He was almost surrounded in a complete circle of Blood Blossoms. He slowly put his hands to his sides, moving his feet closer together. Klarion saw all of this.

The heroes managed to knock out the other villains. Batman realized that the fighting between Robin and Klarion stopped. So he turned to see what was going on, only to see Robin in the almost circle of Blood Blossoms and Klarion staring at Robin.

"Robin, are you okay," Batman said.

All of the heroes stared at Robin who had not moved. Robin looked at the flowers, only to see red vapor rising out of the flowers.

"Hmm. Afraid of Blood Blossoms, hero" Klarion asked as he reached into a pocket, pulling out a red flower, "There is only one thing that's afraid of Blood Blossoms."

Robin's eyes widen. _HE KNOWS_ Robin thought in alarm.

"And you are one of those things."

"What are you talking about Klarion," Superboy said with narrowed eyes, tensing his body, ready to run to Robin's aid.

The other heroes did the same. Klarion turned to them.

"That your friend here is not who he says he is. Then again, I wonder how none of you saw that he was a demon all along."

"What," Batman and Robin's team said as they looked at him as Robin's eyes widen. The Justice League just stared at him.

 _No, no, no, no, NO! I didn't want them to find out like this_ Robin thought.

Klarion then threw the flower he had onto the empty space, completing the circle. The red vapor surrounded Robin's body. Robin closed his eyes and let out a pain-filled scream.

"Robin," his name was yelled from all heroes. Robin heard a loud thud through his scream.

 _Someone knocked out Klarion_ was his first thought.

Someone pulled Robin out of the circle. _Batman_ Robin thought. He knew the feeling of his hands.

"Robin, Robin! It's okay, it' okay! I got you!" yelled Batman as he held onto the boy.

The red vapor still was around him. Robin kept screaming.

"Make it stop! Make it stop," Robin shouted.

"What do we do. The red whatever-it-is is still surrounding him," Kid Flash said.

"Eat them," Robin shouted before screaming.

"What," all heroes said.

"The flowers! They're edible! (scream) Stomach acid can destroy them! (scream) Hurry! It feels like I'm getting eaten from the inside out," Robin yelled and screamed.

Imminently, his friends started eating the flowers, destroying the pain Robin was in. The red vapor disappeared.

"It's working," Green Arrow said.

Robin sighed when the last flower was eaten. He slumped in Batman's arms. His friends knelled down to get closer to him while the adult heroes stood behind them, worry in all their eyes.

"Robin, are you okay," Batman asked, bringing Robin closer to him.

Robin opened his eyes slowly and they gasped. They could all see Robin's eyes glowing a neon toxic green. Robin saw it in the reflection in everyone's eyes.

"T...tha...nk youuu," Robin said shakily.

Robin's eye's rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp in Batman's arms, everyone yelling his name and telling him to stay awake.

* * *

Danny held his chest. He was hiding in a cave no ghost went to. He was in pain for the past minute. The same pain the Blood Blossoms made him feel. But, it felt like someone else's pain.

 _Who is feeling this pain and I hope it's not who I think it is, or I'll have to get major payback to the one who hurt my brother_ Danny thought as the pain ended.

He falls asleep.


	3. Little Of The Truth

The Justice League and Young Justice sat in the lounge at Mount Justice. After Robin passed out, they all hurried back to Mount Justice. But when they started checking for injuries, they were shocked to find that the wounds already healed. Now, they were sitting down and talking about what Klarion said about Robin, unaware of said hero that had woken up a minute ago.

* * *

Robin woke up the infirmary. He laid there for a second.

 _Everyone will probably want to know what Klarion said about me_ Robin thought. His face hardens. _Well, I'm not telling them anything, Till I find my brother, I'm not telling them anything._

Robin got up, unhooked the wires from his body, and walked out of the room. Hearing voices in the lounge, he stopped by the entrance to listen and picked out a little to watch.

"It can't be possible. Robin can't be a demon. We would have found out," Kid Flash said.

Superman looked at Miss Martian.

"Did you know about this," he asked her.

"What? No! I didn't. Why ask me?"

"You're telepathic."

"Yeah, I am."

"Then you could have known about this."

"I didn't."

Everyone hero looked at her.

"Every time Robin was in a link with me or anyone else, he had some parts of his mind guarded. When he isn't in a link, his mind is still guarded."

"So, you're saying that Robin put a shield around his mind," Superboy asked.

"Yes." Superman nodded.

"I don't get how Robin could be a demon," Black Canary said.

"If he is, he isn't like the rest of them. He's too good," Green Arrow said.

"Then we will have to talk with him to find out if he is," Superman said. Batman glared at him.

"You mean interrogate him," he asked calmly, but Robin knew he was hiding his anger.

"You trained Robin, Batman," Aquaman said.

"You know he won't tell us if we ask," Flash put in.

"Interrogating him is the only way to get the answer we want," Martian Manhunter said.

Aqualad stood up.

"You will not interrogate Robin," he said, clutching his fists.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"No."

"And we won't either," Kid Flask said as he, Miss Martian, and Superboy joined him by standing by Aqualad.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Batman stood up and walked over to the teens and stood by them.

 _At least seven people are on my side_ he thought as he walked out. No one heard or saw him due to the glare battle until he spoke.

"I like to see you try and interrogate me."

The heroes jumped, turned, and looked at Robin.

"Robin! You're awake," Miss Martian cried.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I woke up a minute ago. And I heard everything."

Robin glared at the four who were against him. For some reason, his glared caused them to shiver. The ones who were with him shivered to at the intensely of the glare. Robin smirked before heading toward the doors.

Flash ran in front of him. "Where do you think you're going," he asked.

Robin glared along with the seven on his side.

"None of your business," Superman spoke up.

"We want answers, Robin. Right now."

Robin turned and looked at him. "Do you honestly think that doing this will make me talk? Batman did train me not to speak in interrogations."

Batman smiled at that. Even under pressure like this Robin still, hold strong. _I taught him well_ was all Batman thought. Robin turned to Flash.

"Get out of my way or else I'll do something I really don't want to do." F

lash pointed a finger at him. "Listen, Robin, all we want is-"

Robin grabbed Flash by the arm he pointed at him and threw him over his shoulders. Flash hit the ground, hard. He groaned.

"Was not expecting that," he groaned.

"Told you." Robin looked at the other three, "I hide my true power and true strength far too long."

He gave the three his glare.

"Don't get in my way and-" Robin paused, he jerked his head forward. Martian Manhunter groaned and held his head. "Don't try to get into my mind either."

Robin turned to the seven who were with him. "Do you seven trust me?"

"Your our friend Robin, of course, we trust you," Aqualad said, the three teens nodding in agreement.

"I may not know you that well, but I trust you," Green Arrow said.

"I heard your friends good talk about you too much to not trust you," Black Canary said.

"You may not be my real son, but I love you like you were my own. So, of course, I trust you," Batman said. Robin smiled before turning to the four who were against him.

"I've been a hero for six years. When you hear a villain say that I'm a demon, you want to interrogate me about it to see if it's true. At least I got seven people who actually know me enough that if I was a demon, they knew I wouldn't stop protecting." Robin scoffed, "And you for call yourselves heroes."

Robin turned to the doors, "As for where I'm going, well, Batman knows. We were separated the day of our parent's deaths."

Batman's eyes widen, "You mean he too is-"

"Yes, and I know what happens, but I also know that he is alive. I feel it and I'm going to find him. Six years of being a hero kept me from finding him. Now, I have a chance to, I'm taking it."

Robin took a couple of steps forward but stopped when Aquaman spoke.

"You aren't going anywhere without giving us answers, Robin," he said.

Fed up, Robin held his left hand toward the wall and fired an echo-blast. He didn't need to turn around to know that they jumped.

"You won't get any answers until I complete my mission!"

Robin left the room. Superman turned to Batman.

"Batman, stop him!"

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"Not only is he right, but this is something he must do on his own."

"Batman, you saw what he did! He is a demon!"

"Doing that does not mean he is a demon. And even if he was, I understand why he wouldn't tell any of us."

"And what is that?"

"This, only with fewer people on his side."

"But he could be lying about the mission he is on! How do you know that he is not lying?!"

"Because I saw his parents fall to their deaths with my own eyes. I was in the crowd. I couldn't save them, not because I wasn't in my Batman suit, but because there was no time to, even if I tried. Robin watched his parents fall to their deaths with his own eyes. I took him in after that."

Superman was quiet, not really expecting an answer like that. The other heroes too. They had people die on them before, but to watch your loved ones die is something on a completely different level.

"But Robin wasn't the only one to watch his parents die that night."

They all looked at him.

"You mean another kid watched his parents die," Miss Martian asked shakily.

"Yes. The same ones Robin had."

"Wait, wait, wait a moment. Are you telling us that Robin had a sibling," Superboy questioned. The other heroes eye widen as they looked at him.

"Yes. Robin had a younger twin brother."

"A twin," Aqualad said.

"I would have taken him in to, but he was taken in by a couple with a daughter named the Fentons."

"What happened," Kid Flash asked.

Everyone looked at him. "From what Robin said, something happened," Kid Flash said.

Batman nodded, "Something did happen."

Everyone waited for an answer.

"Robin's brothers adopted family, two best friends, and teacher all died in an explosion two days ago."

Only to gasp. Losing two families.

"Poor kid," Black Canary whispered.

"Robin's brother went missing. No one knows where he is. No one, but Robin," Everyone looked at him, "It's his twin. Robin would know where he is."

"His name," Aquaman said, everyone looked at him, "What was Robin's brother's name?"

"Daniel James Fenton, but Danny is what he liked to be called by."

"His real name?"

"You'll find out when Robin gets back, along with his brother."

"How do you know Robin will be back with his brother," Martian Manhunter asked.

"Because I know Robin. Personal missions like this, Robin won't stop until he completes it. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

Robin walked around. Everything was where it was 6 years ago. No one bothered to move it. Robin walked into his father's lab. It was dusty. He walked to the portal to the Ghost Zone, a place his father told him and his brother about.

Robin walked over to it and activated it. It turned on. He remembers what his brother had said one time.

 _If I was ever in the Ghost Zone, I would go to a place where no ghost would go to and wait there for you_ his brother had said.

"Smart thinking brother. Smart thinking."

Robin ran into the portal, ready to find his brother.


	4. Tearful Reunion

Danny leaned against the wall of the cave. He was thinking about his brother. He wondered how he was doing. Now Danny was clueless, but he can be smart when he wants to be.

So, when he saw a picture of Robin on TV, he recognized it as Dick's suit, he knew that it was his brother under the mask.

Danny smiled and chuckled, wondering if his brother's reaction to finding out he to was a hero.

Danny then felt curious. Curiously that was not his. He opened his eyes, confused. Then, he felt wariness. Then awed. He then felt emotions within him hit him with so much force that he gasped and opened his neon toxic green eyes.

Shock and alarm. He felt overwhelmed.

These emotions he felt were not his, but they slipped into him.

Not wanting to lose the emotions, he quickly got up and followed the emotions to where it wanted him to go. He felt annoyance join shock and alarm.

When he got to where the emotions were coming from, he saw Walker and someone he was fighting. That person was knocked off his feet and Walker prepared to blast him, causing him to feel anger and protectiveness.

"Hey! Leave him alone Walker!"

* * *

Robin looked the Ghost Zone. For the first time in a month, he transformed into his ghost to find his brother. Everything black on suit changed to white, as well as his hair and mask. The yellow became purple. The red became green. The grey on his suit, however, stayed grey. His eyes became neon toxic green.

Being the first time in the Ghost Zone, he looked around curiously. He then felt confusion that was not his. He put a hand to his chest at that. He then started walking, wary of his surroundings. He grew amazed by the floating doors.

The ground then exploded to his right, blowing him off his feet and onto his back. He was shocked about the sudden attack and he was imminently alarmed.

Robin got up in a crouching stance and looked up. He felt overwhelmed that was foreign. He saw a ghost dressed in white (Walker).

"You there are breaking rules," the ghost said.

"What rules? Who are you," Robin asked, not letting his guard down.

"I am Walker, Ward of the Ghost Prison, and you are breaking rules about having too many flashy colors," the ghost, Walker, said.

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Too flashy for your rules? Well, your wearing to much white!"

Walker growled., "For that, 100 years in prison." Walker then attacked him.

Robin fired an echo-blast at Walker. This went on for the couple minutes before Walker blasted Robin off his feet. He felt anger that was not his.

 _I know how to use my powers, but I don't know how to use them against other ghost_ Robin thought he looked up to see Walker preparing to blast him when-

"Hey! Leave him alone Walker!"

Robin turned his head to see someone ram into Walker.

Walker made a grunt at the impact. Danny punched Walker in the gut, then his chest, then he uppercuts him. Walker landed on his back, groaning.

 _That's the easiest I ever defeated Walker_ Danny thought.

Danny turned to his Robin ran over to him, helped him up, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! This way!"

Danny flew off, dragging Robin until he got the hang of flying. Danny flew right back to the entrance of the underground caves and flew in. Going to where he was before, he landed. Robin looked at Danny.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just doing what I think is right. From my past encounters with Walker, I guess you didn't do anything and he just tired to an arrest you?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

Danny suddenly smiled. "I think he is too rule-obsessed."

Robin let out a chuckle. "And he hates flashy colors."

Both laughed, holding their chest. Danny's hood fell back. Robin looked at Danny, suddenly he saw realized he looked familiar, but when he looked closer into Danny's eyes and then he realizes why he looks familiar.

Reaching out, he touched the side of Danny's head, causing him to stop laughing. Danny looked at Robin, seeing Robin was searching for something in his eyes. So he did the same.

Robin saw it. Danny's smile, Danny's laughter, him and Danny playing hide and seek the day their parents died, and the hug that they gave each other. Taking a deep breath, Robin, hesitantly and shakily, said something that only his twin would know.

"Dan...Danny dog...doggy?"

Danny gasp. Only his twin could know his nickname. Not even their parents knew their nicknames! It was something between the two of them only!

Then he saw it eyes Robin's eyes. Dick's smile, Dick's laughter, him and Dick playing hide and seek the day their parents died, and the hug that they gave each other. So just as hesitantly and shakily, Danny said something only Dick would know. He had to make sure it was his brother.

"Dic...Dicky duc...Duckie?"

Robin let out a shaky breath, a smile appearing on his face and tears starting to form under his mask. Robin nodded his head. Danny let out sob like gasp as Robin stoked the side of Danny's head like he did to calm Danny down from a nightmare he woke up from. Tears fell from Danny's eyes and tears slipped through Robin's mask.

"Danny, little brother," Robin said quietly.

 _Been since my parent's death that I cried like this_ Robin thought.

Danny sobbed as Robin brought his other hand and stroked the other side of his head. "Dick, older brother."

Robin let his sobs loose as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as Danny's wrapped around his waist.

Danny buries his face in Robin's shoulder as Robin started to stroke Danny's head again. Both fell to the ground as their knees could no longer support them. Robin pulled Danny into his lap while Danny moved his face from Robin's shoulder and buried it in the crook of Robin's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, baking it each others presences. Not wanting to let each other go.

And they didn't for a while.


	5. Hello Misplaced Aggression

"So, what made you become Robin, Dick?"

Right now, the brothers were cuddling. Robin had his back against the wall, Danny was between his legs with his back against Robin's chest. Robin had his left hand warped around Danny's waist and his right hand stroking the side of Danny's head.

Robin shrugged, "I wanted to get justice for our parents. I did just that and Tony Zucco went to jail. After that, I started helping Batman a lot more."

Danny nodded. "What happened, Dick?"

Robin glanced down at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"On the news it said that you had died when a wall fell on you, burying you in the rubble. How did you survive?"

"I believe it was my Ghost half that protected me. I was in a coma till after the big battle I'm sure you know about."

"Yes, I know about it. The one where Kid Flash died in."

"Yes, he did die. But my determination to bring him back was at large. Me and my teammates, who also wanted him back, built something that would pull his molecules back together. It worked. We were all so happy and I can't wait for Artemis to see him."

"Artemis?"

"She is a girl who is an Archer and she fell in love with Kid Flash, only she never got to tell him. She only was told after he died that he loved her. She now calls herself Tigress to 'get some distance' from the pain."

"I know how that feels."

"How so?"

Danny told Robin about Sam. After he did, Robin wrapped his arms around him.

"Sorry, you had to go through all that."

"It's okay."

Danny leaned into his brothers embrace. Silence filled the caves for a couple of minutes. Robin smiled and even if Danny couldn't see it, he felt it.

"Want to come with back to the Young Justice base?"

Danny turned in his brother's grip to look at his face.

"They didn't know I was a super-powered teen. I kept it hidden. It was only revealed when Klarion had me trapped in a circle of Blood Blossoms-," Robin didn't get far after that.

"WHAT!" Danny shot up and pulled his brother to his feet.

"Are you alright! Please tell me you're alright!"

"Danny, I'm fine. Would I be standing here if I wasn't."

Danny calmed down.

"Anyway, after the vapor started eating me from the inside out, my teammates ate the flowers, saving me. After that, my secret was revealed. Four members of the Justice League, mainly Superman, wanted to interrogate me cause of what I was. Seven others didn't think it was fair, mainly Batman and my teammates, and went against what Superman thought."

"Thanks for telling me," Danny paused.

"I think I felt your pain when you were under the Blood Blossoms mercy."

"And I think I felt your emotions earlier as well."

"We can feel each other emotions."

"Yep."

Silence. The two brothers looking that each other. Then..."Cool!" was all that came from them. They laughed.

"Klarion and Superman and the ones who were with him are going to have a talk with me."

"Uh oh, you're angry."

"Yep, and they better duck when they see me."

"Does that mean your-," Robin didn't finish what he was saying.

"Yes, I'm going back with you."

Robin smiled and hugged his brother, which Danny returned.

"Come on." Robin took Danny's hand and left the caves, went to the portal he went through when he got here, walked out of their real father's lab, turned of the portal, turned invisible and flew back to Young Justice base.

* * *

Robin walked in the room with Danny in following. He expected to see everyone looking at him, maybe even Superman glaring at him, not an empty room.

"Where is everyone," Robin asked out loud as Danny walked up to a T.V. screen.

"Found them," Danny said as he looked at the T.V. Robin walked up to him.

_"Today on today's news: A hostage situation at the downtown bank has Young Justice and Justice League struggling. The gunman have threatened to kill the hostages unless Young Justice and the Justice League try not to enter the building. Young Justice and the Justice League have no choice to back down when one of the gunners shot a couple in the legs, threatening to shot higher next time. What will Young Justice and the Justice League do?"  
_

Robin and Danny looked at each other.

Danny smiled. "I got this."

"You sure," Robin asked, worried.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." "

I trust you. What do you plan to do?"

Danny just smirked.

* * *

Aqualad glared at the building that they were trying to get in. They couldn't even get close to the building with a warning shot. Kid Flash had to stay in sight of one of the windows a gunman was watching. If Kid Flash disappeared, a hostage would get killed. Aqualad walked up to Batman and Superman.

"What do we do," Aqualad asked them. They looked at him. Before they could answer, a voice spoke.

"Well, need help?"

Turning around, Aqualad saw Robin standing behind him.

"Robin!" Aqualad hugged Robin who hugged back. Batman smiled the sight of Robin as Superman remained emotionless.

Aqualad pulled way. "Yes, we need help."

Robin smiled and walked up to Batman as Aqualad turned back around.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Robin shrugged.

"So, you got a plan," Batman asked.

Robin smiled. "Nope. He does," he said.

"He? Who's he," Aqualad asked.

Turning to the building, Robin said, "You'll see."

* * *

The gunman walked around, looking for a way to escape, obvious to the being with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes watching them. Danny smiled.

"Let's see how they deal with something they don't expect." Danny turned invisible and intangible.

"Hello misplaced aggression."


	6. A Fight Of Words Of Anger

The Gunmen were trying to find a way out fast. The hostages were shaking and making moans of fear since they were tied up and gagged. Suddenly, they went quiet. The leader of the Gunmen noticed this and looked at the hostages...

...only to find them gone?

"WHERE ARE THE HOSTAGES!"

The Gunmen on hostage guard duty turned and looked before looking back.

"We d-d-d-don't know sir," one replied.

"They wer-wer-were there s-sec-seconds ago. Literally," the other said.

"FIND THEM OR YOU'LL..."

BANG!

The Gunmen jumped and looked around. Danny smiled from where he was. He made two echo-blasts and pushed them together, making the loud bang. Before he did that, he turned the hostages intangible and invisible and told them to be very quiet before moving them somewhere safe. He wasn't intangible so they could see him. He put ice on the couple who got shot legs so they wouldn't bleed out or feel the pain.

He glanced at the people next to him and smiled. They smiled back.

"Go over there," Danny pointed to some desks that they could hide behind.

They nodded and as quietly as they could, hide over where Danny pointed to. Looking back at the Gunmen, Danny turned intangible and invisible. He put his hands next to his mouth and spoke.

"Who DARES threaten lives over FOOLISHNESS and GREED!"

Some of them Gunmen jump. Others started whimpering. The leader spoke out. "WHO'S THERE!"

There was a hint of fear in his voice. Danny chuckled. He made it loud, dark, and evil sounding. More whimpers.

"I'm the entity that you should fear," he whispered loud enough for them to hear.

More men whimper as they slowly move closer to their boss.

"I'm the spirit that you cannot see," he said, floating a couple of feet in the air.

They start to shake including the leader who was trying not to show it.

"I'm the one who turns off the lights of those who are evil with greed," he said louder.

Some of the men literally peed themselves.

"I'm the one who makes the air cold and the ground freeze," he said in a near yell.

The air turns cold and the floor starts to be covered with ice. The Gunmen are completely backed up to their boss. The former hostages are trying to hold in their laughter, having their phones out and recording it, all planning to put it on youtube and facebook (or some other website).

"I'M THE ONE THAT WILL MAKE YOU PAY," Danny yelled now.

Yelps from the Gunmen. Danny floated to the leader's ear and let everything be silent for a second before he whispered.

"I'm the one who's gonna turn you in."

(PLEASE SAY IN THE REVIEW THAT I MADE YOU LAUGH IF I DID)

The leader screamed like a little girl, making his men scream with him. Danny made an echo-rope and tied up their legs, arms, eyes, and mouths. Within a minute, he was done. He really wanted to laugh, but that would ruin it. So, he turned to the people who were being used as hostages and saw that they were laughing their heads off. Walking over to them, he told them to walk out the doors.

Helping the couple who couldn't walk, who were laughing hard, to the doors, the people left the building while Danny leaned against the pillar he was hiding behind and waited for his brother. He didn't have to wait long, but he wondered why his brother was feeling angry.

* * *

At first, the Young Justice and Justice League looked at Robin in confusion to what he was talking about. Superman, still ever so suspicious at Robin, asked, "What do you mean?"

Robin just gave him a glance-glare, not answering. Superboy decided to ask a different question. "You found help?"

Yelling from the inside was suddenly heard.

"What do you think," Robin asked, pointing to the doors.

A loud 'BANG' made everyone jump, excluding some of the heroes (of your pick). Robin smiled and thought: _So, he's being Scary-Danny is he? Let's see how good he does it._

Everyone was quiet. Nothing could be hurt on the inside. The heroes didn't know what to do. Batman made a move to the doors, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Looking to his side, saw he Robin shake his head at him before letting go. Batman, catching on a bit, backed down and looked to the doors again. Superman saw that and raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Robin smirked. He felt the emotions of his brother. Amused, glad, and mischievous. He knew his brother's plan was working.

An echoing yell sounded through the Bank, making everyone jump at how angry it sounds. Quiet for a second. Robin felt his brother's mischievousness through their bond.

Screaming was suddenly sounded from the Bank. Superman, growing tired of this, made to walk in the doors, drawing cheers from the crowd. Robin, however, widens his eyes. _No! If he goes in there, everything will go downhill and someone will get hurt. Or most likely, die._

Running faster than normal. Robin stopped in front of Superman, who was halfway to the doors.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "What do you think your doing," he growled.

"Keeping you from getting people killed," Robin said, loud enough for the people to hear him.

"Keeping me! The only one I see here going to get people killed is you!"

Batman stepped up. "Superman! That's enough!"

"No! I sick and tired of seeing you stick up to this demon!"

People gasped and talked and whispered to each other. Cameras closed in on Superman and Robin. Robin's team and Batman narrowed their eyes. Robin narrowed his eyes very dangerously as anger began to build up.

"Just because Klarion said I was a demon, doesn't mean I am one! Why are you taking his word for it?! You seemed pretty worried about me when I was in pain!"

"That was before I saw your eyes glow neon toxic green!"

"Oh, so my eyes glowing neon toxic green made you doubt and hate me! After six years of being a hero and protecting people, this is what I get!"

People nodded to each other agreement to what Robin said. Robin was trying his best from using his power against Superman and let his eyes glow neon toxic green.

"Something in there could be killing those people!"

"I told you that he had a plan to take care of this!"

"Superman, that's enough! Stop already," Flash yelled.

The team yelled their own words of agreement. Superman ignored them.

"I don't care about what you say! I'm going in there!" Superman pushed Robin out of the way and walked to the doors.

"No!"

Robin ran forward in front of Superman again, but this time, he let his eyes glow green. With his eyes glowing with echo-light, he made a force field and pushed it at Superman. Superman, who was not expecting it, was sent flying back. He hit the ground. People gasped at how easy it was for Robin to do that. Superman looked up at Robin who was now by the Bank steps. Robin shook his head.

"And I really wanted to not use my powers on you," Robin shook his head and looked down sadly at Superman, "Why didn't you listen, Superman? We could have avoided this."

Superman, who was now standing, looked away and downward, not wanting to reveal why. (We'll get to that part later in the story).

The Bank doors opened and Robin turned around. The former's hostages were laughing their heads off. The heroes ran forward, Superman staying where he was. One of the people spoke up.

"That hero in there! He sure knows how to make people laugh and teach people a lesson, cause I don't think those men will be doing anything bad again! And we all recorded it, so we're you all can see it once we upload them on the websites!"

The people cheered as the Justice League led the former hostages down the steps. Robin looked back at Superman.

"Told you," he said.

Robin ran in the Bank.


	7. Young Justice Meet Danny Phantom

Robin walked in and let a laugh escape him. Seeing the Gunmen tied up made his anger and disappointment in Superman disappear. His team walked in and their eyes doubled size in shock.

"What in the world happened here," Kid Flash exclaimed, walking forward to stand underneath the Gunmen. Aqualad looked at Robin, who was looking at them and just got done laughing.

And looked like he would do so again very easily at the moment.

"Robin," Aqualad said, struggling to hold in his laughter, but was smiling, "What happened here?"

At this, the team's attention was on him.

"How was I supposed to know what the plan was. He wouldn't tell me," he said.

"Who," Miss Martin asked.

Superboy, who was next to Robin, turned around. "Who are you?"

The team turned around to see Danny there. Well, to Robin, he saw his brother there. But to the team, they saw a kid snow-white hair, neon toxic green eyes like Robin's that day in the Park, floating about five feet off the ground.

To tell you the truth, they were very shocked was an understatement.

Robin smiled, "So this is what you had planned, hmm?"

His team looked at Danny and him. "

Wait, you know each other," Kid Flash asked.

Danny looked at him and smirked, "Why of course he knows me. After all, I did save him."

Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Aqualad turned to Robin.

"You? Needed saving," Miss Martin said, an eyebrow raised.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "For your information, I never fought against another ghost and was not excepting an attack on me just as entered the place."

Danny smirked, "Well, you're lucky I felt you or you'll be Ghost Prison right now or killed."

"Wait," Kid Flash held up his hand and they looked at him, "Ghost exists," A nod from Robin, "You're a ghost." He pointed to Danny when he said that and Danny gave a nod which made Kid Flash turn on Robin, "I thought you said you didn't believe in ghost."

Robin smiled, "It was a cover. You would think that someone like me would believe in ghost would have a reason to. You would have asked me repeatedly to tell why I believed in ghosts."

His team looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess we would have done that," Miss Martin said.

Aqualad turned to Danny, "I'm Aqualad. You?"

"Danny Phantom."

"I'm Miss Martin."

"Superboy."

"Kid Flash."

"Nice to meet all of you," At this time, Danny no longer was floating five feet in the air but was now standing next to Robin.

"Likewise," Aqualad said.

The Justice League then entered the building, Superman coming up behind them. They stopped when saw the Gunmen and Danny. Robin narrowed his eyes at four of them and stood in front of Danny.

"Don't touch him," he growled, his eyes flashing green, showing that while he was in a good mood, he would still become very angry in a heartbeat.

Danny leaned in close to Robin's ear.

"What's going on bro," Danny said quietly that only Robin could hear, well if you include Superboy, who looked at the both of them with a hint of shock, but hid it very well.

"Just telling four of the Justice League not to attack you. You did after all save the hostages by yourself."

The Justice League looked at Danny, then at the Gunmen, before looking back at Danny.

"I take it that they were the ones screaming," Black Canary asked.

"Yes, they were," Danny answered, coming out from behind Robin, but stood next to him, "It was pretty funny too. You'll be able to watch what happen when those people upload the videos."

Black Canary nodded, as did some heroes.

Robin looked at Batman and nodded to the door.

Batman nodded, "Robin, we need to get going."

"I know," Robin turned to Danny, "Come on, Phantom. Let's get going."

Robin grabbed Danny's hand and lend him to Batman. Superboy ran up to him.

"Hey, Robin, wait a second."

Robin turned to Superboy. Superboy leaned in close to Robin's ear and whispered something that made Robin's eyes widen, before smiling and nodding.

Superboy leaned back as Robin said," You got it."

Batman led Robin and Danny out the doors. Once outside, news reporters ran up and started asking questions.

"What happened in there?" was asked to Batman.

"Are you the hero who did this?" was asked to Danny.

"Why did Superman call you a demon?" was asked to Robin.

"Would you give us your name?" was asked to Danny.

"What going happen to you?" was asked to Robin.

"How did you do what you did back there with Superman?" was asked to Robin.

"Did you tell or show anyone your powers?" was asked to Robin.

The three of them ignored the questions and headed to the Batmobile which Batman called. They got in and the window hatch closed.

"I hate it when reporters do that," Batman said.

"You got me to agree with you there Batman," Robin said.

Danny only looked way. Robin looked at his brother as Batman speed away.

"Hey Danny," Robin shook Danny's shoulder to get him to look at him, "You ok?"

Danny gave a small smile, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a bit, um, hungry."

Batman spoke up, "Well, then, you're lucky it's Thanksgiving cause you're going to have a lot to choose from."

Danny looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I will."

Batman looked back at Robin. "I was kinda worried there for a while. I thought that I would have to do Thanksgiving without you, not that I would but it wouldn't be the same without you there."

Robin glanced at Danny. "Now we have another person to eat with."

Danny smiled. Batman didn't show it, but he too was smiling. They got to Wayne Manor about a couple minutes later. Danny's eyes were huge as he took everything in.

"Wow!"

Robin laughed his brothers face. Batman parked the Batmobile in its parking place as Danny phased him and Robin out. Batman shook his head and said something about teens and their powers.

Robin told Danny to stay next to the stairs while he and Batman took off their suits. While Batman and Robin got changed, Danny powered down.

Bruce came out from the room, Dick running out from behind him and right to Danny. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"How did you change so fast?"

"Just a thought and I change," was his answer from Danny. And Dick.

Bruce looked at Dick.

Dick smiled sheepishly, "I had to change and transform from time to time. I was almost caught a couple of times by you, Alfred, or someone from my team but I couldn't let you guys know."

Bruce nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"Let's go get something to eat." "Yeah! I'm hungry," Danny exclaimed.

After a couple of minutes and Danny meeting Alfred, Danny was digging in the some Thanksgiving food.

Danny looks at Dick. "Hey, Dick, I got a question for you."

Dick looked at this brother. "Yeah."

"What did Superboy say to you as we were leaving."

Dick smiled. "He overheard you calling me 'bro'. He was shocked but he kept it hidden. He said he'll wait for us to explain."

Danny blinked before nodding and going back to eating.

Awhile after that, Dick showed Danny to his room, which was next to Dick's. "See ya tomorrow, brother. Remember, we have to explain to the others about everything. Then we need to find a way to explain to the press without revealing too much."

Danny nodded at his brother's reasoning. "Got it, brother, see ya tomorrow."

Danny went into his room while Dick went in his. Danny made his way to his bed and laid down. Dick told him about the argument he had with Superman before he went to find him and the one before Dick ran inside the Bank. To say Danny was angry was obvious, but he had a feeling there was something more to Superman.

_Why would he call us demons when he could just ask Dick side of the story? Something must have happened for Superman to think that._

Leaving his thoughts, Danny fell asleep.

* * *

Clark (Superman) sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He felt miserable. How dare he?! He let his anger get the better of him and took it out on someone who didn't deserve it.

But those eyes, he remembered those eyes. Different color, but reminded him so much of the one enemy he wished he could have stopped. But he couldn't and now that homeless boy was dead.

He sighed. He would have to explain to the others of why he acted in such a way to Robin, but right now, he needed to go to sleep.

And he was plagued with nightmares with a dreadful day he wished he could forget.


	8. Danny's And Dick's Explanation

Danny waited next to the zeta-tube in ghost form for Dick and Bruce to get their suits on. They have decided that they would show their faces and tell them their names, then explain how Dick and Danny got their powers, then Dick's reason of why not showing or telling them, and then Danny's story. Danny added a part to himself about asking Superman about his problem.

"Hey bro, ready to go?"

Danny shook his head from his thoughts to look at his brother who was walking up to him. Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Batman walked up to them. "Then let's move it, we have wasted enough time already."

Batman waved his hands to zeta-tube. Robin walked in first, Danny following, Batman walking in last.

* * *

At the Cave **(Young Justice base/headquarters)** , the others were waiting in the lounge, a bit anxious but mostly excited wanting to hear the explanation or story Robin and Danny would give them. They would never have expected something like this would happen.

Superman found refuge a couple of feet away, not feeling like he deserved to be next to his team. He couldn't see how Robin would forgive him for what he said and since Robin knew Phantom, Phantom probably of mostly wouldn't forgive him either. **(he only heard Robin call Danny when he entered the bank, Phantom. Look back if you don't believe me)**. As has it is, the members of Young Justice won't talk to him.

Some members of the Justice League. Only Aquaman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter would talk to him, even if they changed their side after Batman's saying Robin watched his family die and was going to look for his brother.

The door opened and all heads turned to look at Danny and Robin to enter with Batman behind them.

"Robin!" Miss Martin jumped up and flew to Robin and hugged him.

Robin smiled and hugged back before letting go. Miss Martin turned to Danny and hugged him too. Danny was a bit shocked at the action, but he hugged back.

Miss Martin pulled away. "Come on. Take a seat."

Miss Martin flew back to her seat, which was next to Superboy. Robin walked over to the spot on the couch that had just enough room for another person. Danny sat down next to him. Batman stood next to Justice League, who stood behind Young Justice who sat on the couch across from Danny and Robin.

"I guess it's time to explain," Robin asked.

Words of agreement and nods were his answer.

"Ok, but first, Danny and I have decided to show you our faces and tell you our names."

Aqualad held up a hand. "Didn't you already tell us your name, Robin?"

"Yeah, you told us it was Rich Grey," Kid Flash said.

**(I made this up! Instead of telling his team his real name, he tells them a fake name made from his real name as you can see. And he never took off his mask.)**

Danny stifled a laugh and raised a hand to his mouth. "Really, Rob? That's the best you could come up with?"

Robin glared at Danny. He raised a hand and tried to hit Danny across the head. But all Danny did was turn intangible.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!"

Danny laughed. Robin glared at Danny.

"Sorry, but I can't help but laugh at the name you made."

Robin shook his head before continuing. "I made up a fake name and before you ask why it's because I didn't want you to treat me any different."

His team looked at each other. Robin looked at Danny. "Ready?"

Danny nodded. Danny powered down while Robin took off his mask. His teamed gasped when they saw his face.

"Dick Grayson? From school all the in Gotham," Kid Flash asked with wide eyes.

Aqualad turned to Batman. "Then that means your Bruce Wayne."

Batman nodded. Dick smiled.

"Yes, it's me," Dick nodded his head to his brother, "And this is my little twin brother, Daniel James Grayson."

"But I like to be called Danny."

"Dude! That was so cool. How did you do that," Kid Flash exclaimed, staring eye-wide at Danny.

Danny smiled. "Just a simple thought and I change. Dick can do it too." "

You can," Black Canary asked.

"Yes."

To show them, Dick put his mask back on and changed. The heroes gasped at this and the color change. Danny saw the question in their eyes and answered before they could ask.

"The colors change to the opposite of what they are when we change."

"This is so cool," Miss Martin said.

"I wish I could do the same thing you guys can do," Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I wouldn't recommend trying it. Becoming this and getting our powers nearly killed me and Dick," Danny stated.

"What," some of the heroes said, mostly Batman.

"Let us explain. It all started six years ago, when our biological parents died," Dick started, having taken off his mask a couple of seconds ago. Superman focused on them, wanting to hear every word and wanted to know their story, cause he knew that after this, he was going to tell his story.

**(It's only gonna be Dick and Danny here. I'm pretty sure you can tell who is who. Just pay attention to the sentences. It's like a pattern going back and forth)**

"When they died, Danny and I ran to our father's lab. You see, he was a Ghost Hunter, he studied ghost and had a working portal to enter the Ghost Zone," Dick explained.

"The Ghost Zone is a world that's like the Human Realm, which is us, but it's people are ghost. A lot of people say that ghost are evil, but only some of them are. Other ghosts just want to be left alone. Ghost were people before they became, well, a ghost," Danny explained.

"Anyway, we cried in grief at the deaths of our parents. We were so upset and grieved, that anything to distract us was good enough. Well, we got just that. We heard a beeping sound coming from our fathers portal. We got up and walked over to it and like the nine-year-old's we were, we went inside."

"I tripped halfway in and Dick reached his hand across me to stop me from falling forward. But what we didn't know, what we didn't know was that when our hands touched the wall, we accidentally touched two wires that our father didn't finish putting together. We were zapped with 10,000 blots of electricity **(Did I get that right?)** and Echo-plasm, the blood for ghost which is green. It had enough power that it could have killed us both."

**(End Dick and Danny)**

"Then how are you even alive," Green Arrow said, disturbed that these two boys said that they could have died. Everyone else was two. Batman may have inched a foot or two closer to Dick and Danny.

"We were saved," the twins said at the same time.

"Saved by what," Martian Manhunter asked.

"We were saved by two Ectoplasmic entities," Dick said, he continued, "One went inside me while the other went inside Danny. The both of them merged with us, creating Echo-plasm in our blood. They became part of us. I tried a few times every month to try to talk to the one in me, but I had no luck. And I'm guessing you tried to, Danny?"

"Yeah. I tried but no success. But there is another way we could have survived."

Dick looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, then do tell us."

All eyes were on Danny.

"Dick, what did you think about when we were in pain?"

Dick looked a bit confused. "I was thinking about not wanting others to feel my pain."

"And I was thinking the same thing."

Dick looked even more confused. "So?"

"The theory is that our thoughts were so strong and so powerful, it saved our lives." D

ick had a shocked look on his face. Danny glanced at the ground before looking back up. "Or that's my adopted sister's, Jazz Fenton's, theory."

Batman smirked a tiny bit. "Not wanting others to feel your pain. It seems that this also is one of the reasons you two became heroes."

Dick looked at Danny who beamed. Dick beamed a couple of seconds after thinking it over. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Superman let a small smile come on his face. Aqualad smiled at the two of them, but he had to shake his head and coughed into his hand. The twins shook their heads.

"Yeah, right, um, continue Dick," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Anyway, when we got out, we realized that our hair was snow white and our eyes glowed neon toxic green, like how my eyes are right now," Dick pointed to his eyes, still in ghost form, "We then overheard that we were getting taken in by separate families. We learned to control our powers and I told Danny not to show or tell anyone. But it looks like you had no choice in to tell, did bro."

"Yeah, well, you see, Jack and Maddie Fenton were Ghost Hunters as well. They built a Ghost Portal to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work when they turned it on so after years of trying, they just gave up. I didn't want to see them like that, so me and two of my friends, Sam and Tucker, decided to help them out. I put on a HAZMAT suit and went inside.

It ended up happening like six years ago. But I accidentally pushed the ON button which was inside. Why the ON button was inside, I don't know. Anyway, I was zapped with 10,000 blots of electricity and Echo-plasm again. It hurt, the same pain, but it didn't do anything to me. It just reminded me of the pain I was in the first time I got my powers.

When I came out, I was in ghost form and my two friends saw me. I had to pretend that I didn't know what was happening to me and that I didn't know how to control my powers, which is halfway true cause some of the ones I developed I had to learn to control. But when ghosts started leaking through from the Ghost Zone, I was the only thing keeping them from destroying Amity Park."

"So you had to learn to control your powers and protect a town at the same time," Aquaman said.

"Yeah. And learn how to fight on the job, deal with less sleep cause I was the only one capable of fighting most of the battles, deal with getting bad grades, deal with people hating me and shouting insults at me-"

"Wow, wait, Danny, stop," Dick held a hand, "Why would the people yell insults at you or hate you? You're their hero, right, their savior."

Danny scoffed. "I kinda got off to a bad start."

"Oh really? How so?"

"I was chasing after a ghost dog named Cujo who wanted his toy, but he ended up destroying a lab. Turns out a girl's father who worked there, Valerie Grey father, got fired because of the security system he made didn't work. Valerie blamed me and became one of my enemies, the Red Huntress. She started hunting me, trying to destroy me. I won't make a single damage to anything, but then she comes and she destroys things and blames it on me. She's too clouded with anger to realize that what she is doing is wrong and that she is causing the destruction. But she won't listen to me.

Another time is when Freakshow came to town. He was a Gothic circus ringmaster. He was controlling ghost with an orb he had on his staff. I fell prey to the orb and Freakshow had complete control of me. He made me rob places, steal things, attack people, and other things I would never want to do. I almost killed Sam and Tucker twice. My mind and life depended on Sam and Tucker trying to find a way to free me and destroy the orb. They ended up doing so and Freakshow went to jail. Freakshow was the reason I started training my mind to put a shield around it to protect itself."

"That must have been hard for you," Miss Martin said, "Looks like Dick here will have to learn it too if he doesn't want the same thing happening to him."

"I already got that taken care of," Dick said and turned to his brother, "Continue brother."

Danny told them everything. His adventures, how he destroyed and fixed Christmas his enemies who left him alone after his adopted family, his friends, and teacher died, the Ghost King, the Guys In White, and Vlad Masters being a halfa named Vlad Plasmius, but a evil one who wants Danny as a son and wanted his adopted mother as a wife and wanted to kill his adopted father.

It was a rather funny sight to see. The heroes and Danny spent a couple of minutes restraining Batman and Dick from storming out of the room and giving Vlad the Bat-Family Wrath, something heroes never wanted to come across. After that, the heroes had a good laugh for about a minute about what Batman and Dick would have done to Vlad if they got their hands on him.

No one noticed Superman fall into deep thought when Vlad's ghost named was mention. He came back into the living world when Danny was gonna continue. Dick was a bit shocked about hearing Danny's battles. Danny faced against things far more stronger or bigger than him and won. It meant that Danny was better at using his powers and a little stronger than him. He was fine about that. It showed at his little brother could take care of himself if needed.

Danny hasn't told them about Dark Dan yet, and he doesn't want to. He was going to tell them on a later date. He told them he had an enemy he didn't want them to know about yet, so they respected his wish to keep it secret. But want he really talked about was Danielle, his clone.

"Hey, Dick, guess what."

"I don't know. What," Dick asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny's mischievous tone of voice.

"We got a little sister."

Dick's smile dropped and he froze. "Your joking."

"Nope."

"How?"

Danny smiled.

"Vlad. He tried to clone me by using my DNA, but all the boy clones ended up failing and dying. The only one that didn't fail was a girl clone. Something happened in my DNA that made the clone into a girl. Vlad didn't like that one bit, but he decided to use her as bait to get me closer. She had the same ghost powers as me. She had gotten me closer to her in an attempt to bring me to Vlad. It worked. Vlad use going to use me to make the ultimate clone. I begged her not to do it, that Vlad was just using her. She didn't listen, she just wanted Vlad to see her as his daughter. But when Vlad told her to overshadow me to complete the cloning and make me go into my ghost form, he told her that she only existed to serve him and that she didn't mean anything to him. You see, if she did do what Vlad told her, she would have died, and she knew that. She saved me and Sam and Tucker came and helped finish everything off. She left after that."

The heroes were shocked to say was an understatement. Superboy looked at Danny.

"You were cloned," he asked.

"Yes. Why did you ask after I just explained."

"Because, I too, am a clone."

That got Danny's attention he looked at Superboy. Superboy smiled. "I'm Superman's clone."

Danny looked at Superman who looked away.

"What's her name," Green Arrow asked.

Danny looked at him. "Danielle."

"Danielle," Dick said. Danny looked at him.

"I got a little sister," Dick looked at Danny and smiled, "I can't wait to meet her."

Danny smiled.

"Hey! Don't forget about us," Kid Flash yelled, gesturing to the rest of them. The twins smiled at this. But then Danny remembered something. He turned to Superman.

"Hey, Superman." The man in question looked at him. All attention was on the both of them.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did you treat my brother with distrust because of what he was? All you did was to ask his side of the story."

All attention was on Superman, who hasn't said a word since to whole explanation. Superman sighed and looked away, "I knew that after you two were done explaining everything, I would be my turn."

Superman looked back at them, "I encountered one of your kind before. A ghost if you will."

All heroes had their full attention on him.

"And it left one of the biggest scars that I can't heal. It's a day that I would not like to remember."

"What happened," Danny asked.

"What could have hurt you so badly," Dick said.

Superman looked at them all before closing his eyes and remember that fateful day.


	9. Superman's Explanation

_*Talking* -_ Superman talking to the team, not in the flashback.

 _Talking -_ In Flashback.

* * *

**Flashback-**

_*It was 5 years ago. I left the team for a while for some time of own. What I didn't know, I was about to face a much stronger enemy than me.*_

_Superman was flying high in the air. He looks down at the forest and a sound that sounded like crying and human._

_He flew down to see what it was. Looking around, he heard a sound in the bushes to his right. Walking over to them, he moved them out of his way so he could see. What he saw made his eyes widen._

_A boy, covered in dirt and grim, holes in his clothes, no shoes, wild long brown hair that was going everywhere, and light green eyes. His legs were pulled to his chest with his arms around them, his head on his knees._

_*He was alone, afraid, shaking. The boy looked like he had given up at some point to find other people.*_

_"Hey, it's alright, it's safe." Superman held his hand out._ _"I'm Superman."_

_The boy lifted up his head up more. "Superman?"_

_Superman nodded and he gave a little smile. The boy grabbed Superman's hand and he helped him up._

_"What's your name?"_

_The boy looked very thoughtful as if he was trying to remember. The boy then had a defeated look. "I don't know. I can't seem to remember."_

_Superman smiled. "That's alright, you'll remember at some point."_

_The boy smiled. Superman kneeled down to the boy to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing out here?"_

_The boy seemed to move closer to Superman._ _"Running."_

_"_ _Running? Why?"_

_"Running from the monster."_

_"What monster?"_

_Superman then heard something. Grabbing the boy, he rolled out of the way of an incoming blast. Superman looked where it came from and widen his eyes again._

_The boy screamed. "THAT MONSTER!"_

_*Danny, when you described Vlad's ghost form. I realized that that ghost was the same, including his name.*_

_Superman looked at the boy. "Run!"_

_The boy ran into the forest. Superman looked back at the ghost and stood up. "_

_Superman, the man of steel, I didn't expect to see you here." The ghost floated closer to Superman. "Then again, you're a hero."_

_"Who are you and what do you want with that boy."_

_"My name is Vlad Plasmius, and I want that boy dead because he saw who I really was when I'm not in ghost form." Superman flew up to be at Vlad's height in the air._

_"I won't let you near that boy."_

_Vlad laughed. "Like you have a choice."_

_Vlad blasted an echo-blast at Superman who dodged it. Vlad flew in front of Superman and threw a punch. Superman blocked the punch with his arm. Superman threw his own punch to Vlad's chest, which sent him flying to the ground. Vlad did not move. Superman flew down to him, making sure he was knocked out._

_*It was a foolish move on my part. I grew so used to my enemies being knocked out, I didn't expect him to still be awake.*_

_Vlad opened his eyes and blasted Superman. Superman flew right into some very big rocks. Superman shook his head and looked up at Vlad just as a blast hit him in the head._

_*The blast hit the steel alloy in me, but it expanded and knocked me out. I woke up hearing the boy scream.*_

_Superman shot up at a scream. Looking at the forest, he flew at a fast speed. He looked wildly around, trying to find the boy. He stopped when he heard harsh breathing._

_Looking at where it was from, Superman gasped as he saw the boy, holding his chest as blood came out. Superman went over to the boy and held him in his arms. "Hey kid, wake up."_

_The boy opened his eyes and looked at Superman. He smiled. "I remember now. I remember my name."_

_Superman smiled. "What is it?"_

_"It's Jay. I can't remember my last name though."_

_Superman smirked. "It's alright, Jay."_

_Jay smiled before he started coughing up blood. Superman smirk dropped as he held Jay closer._

_"Hang on Jay. Your gonna be just fine." "_

_You don't have to lie."_

_Superman held a confused look as Jay looked up at him._

_"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"'_

_Superman stayed quiet. Jay smiled. "Don't worry about me. It's only a matter of time before someone meets their end."_

_Jay's breathing slowed as he closed his eyes. Superman's eyes widen. "Jay, wake up."_

_Superman shook Jay's body._

_"JAY!"_

**Flashback ends-**

* * *

Superman opened his eyes and looked at the other heroes. Miss Martin had tears in her. Kid Flash was wiping his face. Superboy and Aqualad had looks of sorrow on their face. The Justice League was looking down or shaking their head. Danny had an angry look on his face that Vlad would kill a child. Dick was now at an understanding.

Superman didn't mean those things that he said to him. His anger of not saving a young life that was killed by a GHOST took over. He was afraid, no feared, that it would happen again.

Dick looked at him. "I forgive you."

Superman looked at him, surprised. "What?"

Dick smiled. "I forgive you. You may have hurt my feeling yesterday, but I didn't know your reason for your anger which I had no involvement of the sorts. So, I forgive you."

Superman had a relieved look on his face. The heroes smiled as everything was fixed.

Kid Flash looked at Danny, "So, we know about you and what you did," Danny looked at him, "So, now it's time for you to know about us and what we did!"

Danny laughed. "Ok, start your stories."

* * *

Over the next couple days, Danny learned about what the Justice League and what Young Justice been though. They went to a press conference to explain that Phantom and Robin were part of a race that had ghost powers. Robin revealed his ghost side and said that while he will still fight like he used to, he will also use this form as well.

The Ghost Portal that their father made and all his stuff was moved to the Bat Cave.

Christmas came and Danny and Dick had fun like any other family would. Danny got stuff that makes his room look like a space room. Dick got some space stuff too but not as much. Danny and Dick both got games, **(Doom for Danny, but don't know what Dick likes)**.

After that, both were inseparable. Both even tried to talk to the entities in them, but it wasn't working.

That was until Zatanna and Zatara were asked to come over and help by Batman.


	10. Mind Meeting And The Upcoming Trouble

_Danny's ghost side - DP_   
_Robin's ghost side - RP_

* * *

Danny sighed at another failed attempt to talk to the entity within him. He looked at his brother. "Any luck bro?"

Robin shook his head. Both were in the Cave, sitting next to each other of a couch. They had nothing to do so they decided to try and talk with the entities within them.

No such luck for either of them at all. They didn't even get close.

"What are you two doing?"

Both of them looked up to see Batman staring down at them. Both boys sighed.

"Nothing much," Robin said.

"Oh," Batman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just sitting here on the couch do nothing after an another failed attempt to talk to the entities within us after couple hours," Danny said.

Batman shook his head. "Follow me, there are some people who would like to meet you."

Getting up, the twins follow with little confusion and utmost curiosity.

* * *

Robin and Danny walked in the room, which was the Med Bay, to see their teammates and two people that they didn't know were in there.

"Danny, this is Zatanna and Zatara, they are magicians and members of the Justice League."

"Hi," Danny waved.

"What are they doing here," Robin questioned.

"We told them about your troubles, being unsuccessful in reaching the entities within you. They believe that they know a spell to help you."

The twin's eyes widen, "Really!"

"We had gotten tired of seeing you guys try for hours, but don't seem to be getting closer to reaching them," Aqualad said.

"So, we decided to do this," Miss Martin added.

Danny and Robin smiled. Danny looked over at Zatanna and Zatara. "And you would help us?"

Zatanna smiled. "Why would we not? You need the help and we want to help. Plus, I was getting bored so I probably would have done it anyway," she said.

Zatara decided to add his two-cents. "From the moment we meet you, Robin, we sensed something supernatural about you, but before we could ask you, something came up and you had to take care of it. Then, when Batman said that you were alive after the wall fell on you, we suspected more of the supernatural side of you."

Robin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I remember everyone's faces when they saw that I was alive. Wish I had a camera with me." Danny smiled.

"Anyway, you two ready," Zatanna asked. Both nodded. "Then lay down on the bed and hold each other's hand. We will do the rest."

Robin and Danny went over to the beds and laid down.

"Alright, now close your eyes."

Both boys closed their eyes. Zatara turned to Zatanna. "You will do the spell, I will make sure everything goes the way it is supposed to."

Zatanna nodded at her father's words and began the spell.

 _"Yam eht ruof emoceb owt ecno erom. Retne a ecnart ot eraprep rof eht lautir. Teem eht seno taht pelh ekam meht ohw uoy era."_ **(Translation - "May the four become two once more. Enter a trance to prepare for the ritual. Meet the ones that help make them who you are.")**

Danny and Robin felt their conscious's slip away, farther in their minds.

* * *

_Danny and Robin looked around. They were floating. An endless sea of colors of all kinds. Their hands were still together and they got the urge to not let go._

_And the urge to turn around._

_Turning around, they saw two figures. It was them, their ghost forms, who were also holding hands. Somehow, the twins knew, that they were looking right at the entities. The same entities who saved them 6 years ago._

_The entities came closer until they were about an inch away._ _They couldn't speak, none of them could. Somehow, they knew what they were saying._

_DP made a happy smile used his right hand to gesture between them all. - Finally, we meet._

_Danny smiled and tossed his head side to side. - I was wondering when we would meet._

_Robin made a thankful smile and pointed to DP and RP before making pointing at himself and Danny. - Thanks, you two for saving us that day._

_RP shook his head and waved his left head next to his head. - No biggie._

_DP pointed at himself and RP before pointing at Danny and Robin and sharply nodding his head. - We didn't want you two to die._

_Danny smiled again and tilted his head. - Still, thank you._

_Robin pointed between him and his brother before pointing at his mouth than at DP and RP. - How will we talk to you guys again?_

_DP pointed to their heads and at his and RP and before pointing to his mouth. - In our minds, we will be able to talk now._

_RP shook his head and gestured between all of them and the all-around them. - But we will not be able to talk like this again._

_DP held two fingers together before spiting them. - Only separated will we be able to._

_The world around them started to fade. Looking around, no words were to be transmitted to know that their time was up. They waved goodbye to each other, knowing that unless they were separated, they would not be able to talk face-to-face, only mind-to-mind._

* * *

Danny and Robin opened their eyes. They were back in the Med Bay. They shook their heads to clear the nausea from there heads.

"So, how did it go," Zatara asked. Danny and Robin sat up and smiled.

"It went well," Robin said, smiling softly, in a way that the others, besides Danny, never seen before.

"We will never see them again like that, but we will be able to talk mind-to-mind. Separated we will be able to talk to each other face-to-face," Danny said, smiling the same way Robin was.

Both looked up at Zatara and Zatanna. "Thank you."

The two being thank nodded. Kid Flash ran up to them.

"You two so have to tell us what went on!" Without giving the two halfa's a chance to protest, Kid Flash grabbed their joined hands and pulls them back out into the Lounge.

Aqualad, Superboy. and Miss Martin followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Happy Harbor.

They were running.

They had to getaway.

She had to find him.

He'll protect her and his friend.

He always did.

They going to do experiments on them.

He won't let them.

They were trapped in a dead-end.

She gives him something.

She tells him to find him and give it to him.

He escapes through a portal, she stays behind to buy him time.

She gets captured.

He can save her!

She knows he can!

He just has to!

After all, trouble was coming.


	11. Hang On, Danielle, We're Coming

Kid - Kid Flash

* * *

Dani opened her eyes. She lifted her hand to her head as she shook it. Or, well, she tried to at least. Dani looked at her hands and realized that they were chained to the wall.

She looked around and saw that she was in a white room. She didn't have to guess. The Guys In White got her.

To do experiments.

Dani gulped. "Danny...help me."

* * *

They had just gotten back from fighting Mr. Freeze when Kid Flash started poking Superboy. That ended up with Superboy chasing him. How it ended up with all of them playing tag, no one knows.

They were gonna continue when a voice broke in.

"This was not what I was expecting when I got here." Turning to the voice, they saw...

"Artemis," Miss Martin shouted.

The girl called Artemis flinched. "Tigress, it's Tigress. Not Artemis."

Kid Flash gulped. Tigress couldn't see him because he was behind Superboy. Tigress looked at Danny, "Who are you?"

Robin stepped forward. "His name is Danny Phantom. He's my little brother."

Tigress gasped. "Little brother! Since when do you have a little brother?"

"Ever since we were born," the twins said at the time. Everyone looked at them.

Aqualad cleared his throat. "Tigress, about Kid-"

"Don't."

Aqualad stopped when she spoke.

"Don't talk about him. Don't say his name. Don't do anything that involves him. I don't want to remember."

Danny narrowed his eyes. _Don't wish to remember, do you_ he thought.

Kid decided to step in, "Well, that's not gonna be easy to do, Artemis," Kid stepped out from behind Superboy, "Since I'm right here."

Tigress gasped and took a step back, "Kid?"

"Yeah, Artemis, it's me."

Tigress shook her head. "How?"

"Funny you should ask that," Kid said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh-oh," Robin said and he grabbed Danny arm as he and the others stepped back.

Tigress looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kid huffed. "Robin and the others brought me back. They were determined to bring me back. They built a machine that could put my molecules back together. And guess what, it worked!"

When Kid yelled, Tigress jumped. "I...I don't...I don't understand why you're angry," she said, taking deep breaths.

"Don't understand," Kid shook his head, "You should," Kid narrowed his eyes at her, "You see, while the others tried to bring me back, you just gave up and changed your name and left to get away from the pain. But I know you. You didn't leave because of the pain, you left because you blamed the team!"

"What," the young heroes yelled.

"You blamed them because they weren't able to save me!"

Tigress shook her head.

"Don't try to deny it. I know. And it's gonna take a lot of proving from you for forgiveness," Kid said.

Tigress turned and ran out the door. Kid sighed. "You guys think I overdid it?"

Danny looked at him. "No, I think you gave her something to think about."

The others nodded in agreement. Danny felt a sudden pain in his head. Yelling out loud, he fell to the floor.

"Danny! Are you alright," Robin yelled.

Danny couldn't hear him, but he heard another voice. _Danny... help me._ Danny saw a flash of a white room, a reflection, and men in white. Danny shook his head to get out of the flashes.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up at Robin. Behind him, he could see their friends.

"I'm alright. I think." Danny stood up just as a wisp of blue air came out of Danny's and Robin's mouth.

"Oh-no," Danny said.

A portal opened up behind the group. Turning, Robin morphed and he and Danny, as well as their friends, got into fighting stances. Out of the portal came...

"Wulf!" Danny ran to his friend who hugged him in return. **1.** "Mia amiko! Kiel vi fartas!"

The heroes slow relaxed their stances, seeing Wulf was a friend of Danny's.

 **2.** "Mi faras bone." Wulf pulled away suddenly. **3.** "Sed mi venis al vi ĉar mi bezonas vian helpon."

Danny's face became worried. **4.** "Kio okazas? Ĉu vi bonfartas?"

 **5.** "Jes, mi estas en ordo sed..."

Danny urged Wulf to tell him. **6.** "Wulf, kio okazas?"

Wulf looked at Danny with eyes filled with sorrow. Holding out a hand, Wulf dropped something into Danny's hands. Danny brought it to his face. Danny gasped. It was a necklace, a necklace he remembered.

* * *

_"Hey, Danielle!" Danielle stopped and turned around. Danny flew up to her._

_"Yeah, Danny?" Danny smiled at her._

_"I made something for you,"_ _Danny held out his hand. Danielle gasped. It was a necklace made of ghost ice. It was heart-shaped and the words "Little Sister My Mine" where written on the front._

_"When you change forms, it will change color too," Danny said._

_"You think of me as a little sister," Danielle asked, taking the necklace._

_"Yeah, I do."_

_Danielle smiled at him. "Thank you! I'll never part with this unless I have to!"_

* * *

Danny spoke, "It's the necklace I made Danielle."

Robin gasped. That was his little sister's necklace? No wonder Danny was distressed. Black Canary who almost walked in, stopped at that, wanting to hear everything.

 **7.** "La Knaboj En Blanka kie postkuranta nin."

Danny's head snapped up at those words.

 **8.** "Danielle restis aĉeti mi tempon eskapi. Ŝi ĵetis ke ĉe mi kaj diris min akiri vin." Wulf points to Danielle's necklace. **9.** "Ili ŝin, Danny. La Knaboj En Blanka havas Danielle."

Danny breaths. **10.** "Danke Wulf. Hejmeniri. Mi ricevos Danielle reen."

Wulf nodded and turned around. Wulf made a portal and before going through it, he yelled, **11.** "Bonŝancon, mia amiko! Returni gxin!" Wulf then disappeared through the portal.

"Danny, what's wrong."

Danny turned around and saw that his friends were staring at him. Black Canary remained hidden. "The Guys In White."

"Yeah, what about them," his brother asked him.

Danny took a deep breath before saying, "They have her. The Guys In White have Danielle."

Robin along with the others gasped. Black Canary widen her eyes. They heard about what the Guys In White could do to a ghost from Danny.

"We got to get her back, before those men do something to her," Miss Martin cried.

"I say we rescue her as soon as possible," Superboy said.

"I can hack into their computers without them knowing. I can find out where they're keeping her," Robin said.

"Wait," They all turned to Kid, "What about the Justice League? Or about Batman? Are we going to tell them," Kid stated.

That brought silence to the group. Black Canary peeked out from the doorway.

"They can wait," They turned to Aqualad, "We've been taking missions from them, but we need to make our own missions now. If we're ever going to heroes, we have to do things ourselves. This is what the Justice League would want us to do. We can send them a message while we are on our way to rescue Danielle," he said.

Black Canary smiled. It was true what Aqualad said. Robin turned to his brother.

"We're with you, Danny." Danny smiled. "Thanks, guys."

They ran out of the room to go to the mission room. Black Canary walked out of her hiding place. "The others are going to love this," she said, smiling.

While she walked away to her room to contact the others, she didn't see the female archer figure follow the others to the mission room.

After Robin successfully hacked into the Guys In White mainframe, they left on the Bio-Ship to the location. They didn't see the female archer figure seek in.

All that Robin and Danny could think was _Hang on Danielle. We're coming._

* * *

**Translations:**

**1\. My friend! How are you doing!**   
**2\. I am doing alright.**   
**3\. But I came to you cause I need your help.**   
**4\. What wrong? Are you alright?**   
**5\. Yeah, I'm alright but...**   
**6\. Wulf, what is wrong?**   
**7\. The Guys In White were chasing us.**   
**8\. Danielle stayed behind to buy me time to escape. She threw that at me and told me to get you.**   
**9\. They have her, Danny. The Guys In White have Danielle.**   
**10\. Thanks, Wulf. Go Home. I'll get Danielle back.**   
**11\. Good luck, my friend! Get her back!**


	12. Just In Time

MM - Miss Martin  
Kid - Kid Flash  
GIW - Guys In White

* * *

The Bio-Ship was forgotten as the group made their way to the base the Guys In White have. Robin and Danny turned them intangible and invisible, but just in case, Miss Martin connected to the guard's mind so she could warn them when to move or stop

The plan was Robin going into the air ducts to the security room's wires to keep an eye on Danielle while uploading a virus to shut down the computers permanently. The others went through different hallways, planted a virus Robin gave them to put in the computer and basically shut this place down for good.

After climbing in the air duct, they followed Robin until they hit a big room in the air duct connecting them to other air ducts. Robin held out his hand that held his mini computer. A holographic map of the base appeared.

"Ok, we're right here," Robin said, pointing to where they were on the map.

"The security room is right here." Robin pointed to the room.

"Which means the wires should be right here." Robin pointed to where it was on the map, which was only a couple yards away from the security room.

"All we know is that Danielle is being kept somewhere, but once I get to the security rooms wires able be able to connect with the system to find out where she is," Robin finished.

Aqualad took charge. "Ok, Superboy and Miss Martin, your together. Take out as many GIW as you can. Kid, confuse the defenses. Danny and I will try to find Danielle. Robin, you know want to do."

Aqualad looked at his team. "Alright, let's get to it!"

Superboy turned and kicked out a vent cover. After Superboy went out, Miss Martin went our first, then Kid, then Aqualad.

Danny turned to his brother. "Good luck Danny."

Danny took his hand. "We can't rely on luck on some missions, but on some missions, we can. Let's just hope this is one of these missions."

Danny climb out the vent. Superboy and Robin put the vent cover back on.

* * *

Two GIW was sitting in the chairs, watching then cameras panning back and worth. Since they were too busy to watch the vent cover, Robin peeked in.

Robin huffed. "Lazy overgrown ego ghost killers who need a chill pill on the trigger," Robin muttered. Robin turned and crawled a couple of feet away.

Robin quietly opened the security wires door. He smiled and hacked in with his mini computer. He grabbed his newly made comm that the team got and put it in his ear.

He pressed the button.

* * *

_"I'm in."_

Danny lifted his hand to his ear. "I hear ya, bro."

"Miss Martin and I copy," Superboy said.

"Loud and clear," Kid said.

"Danny, what is yours and Aqualad's position," Robin asked. Danny and Aqualad were invisible walking down a hallway.

"We are checking the research rooms. No sign of Danielle, but it looks like their getting ready for something. They keep checking the clocks and have big smiles on their faces, Aqualad said.

"Robin," Danny said, stretching the "n".

"Got it, Danny. I'll check and see what they're excited about."

"Superboy? You and MM," Aqualad asked.

"We're currently taking out our 8th...," Superboy was interrupted when Miss Martin added, "9th".

"Okay, we just took out 9 GIW's. This place doesn't look like it has many people," Superboy continued.

"Just wait until an alarm goes off. You'll wonder where all of them came from," Danny said.

"Kid," Aqualad started.

"Going good like your waking up in the morning. For the defenses anyway."

"Oh my..."

Danny felt anger and fear from his brother. He lifted his hand to his ear comm again, worried. "Robin, what's wrong."

* * *

_"Robin? Robin? Brother?"_

Robin looked at the info on the computer. Robin felt his brother's worry so he knew Danny could feel his anger and fear. He was angry that the GIW could be so barbaric and cruel. His fear though was for Danielle, his little sister.

"I found out why they're so excited."

_"Brother, what are they gonna do? Tell us."_

Robin took a deep breath. "They're going to start to do an experiment. They're going to cut open a ghost while it's awake because they think that ghost can't feel pain. They want to see what makes a ghost tick."

Robin could hear the team gasp. "Danny, it's Danielle. They're going to do it on Danielle."

 _"Oh my god,"_ Miss Martin gasped.

 _"That's barbaric,"_ Superboy stated, horrified.

 _"She's a kid,"_ Kid gasped.

 _"She's just a little girl,"_ Danny stated, angry and horrified.

 _"How much time do we have,"_ Aqualad asked.

Robin looked. "Their starting at 7:35." Robin checked his clock. "That's in 7 minutes." _"We don't have a lot of time. We need to..."_

Alarms sounded though-out the base. Robin gasped and disconnected from the security wires and closed the cover. He was wireless connected though. Robin crawled back to the vent cover and peeked in. He saw the former lazy GIW's standing out of their chairs. Pulled up images of his team on separated feeds.

He lifted his hand to his ear comm. "What happened?"

Screen Danny punched a guy away from him before answering. _"The alarm went off and we weren't intangible. GIW's ran right into us."_

Screen MM answered next. _"We just knocked out and hid our 10th guy when the alarms sounded. Danny, you were right. There is a lot more then there looks like on first glance."_

Screen Kid then answered. _"Confusing the defenses. Now I can't stop or I'm gonna get hit and those things look like they hurt!"_

Screen Superboy lifted his hand to his ear comm. _"Robin, go find the kid!"_

"But," Robin objected.

Screen Aqualad interjected. _"Robin, you don't have a choice. We won't be able to get to her in time."_

Screen Danny answered. _"We'll be okay. Comm us when you get her."_

Robin looked at the GIW when they spoke. "Hey, that's the Young Justice team and Danny Phantom. What are they doing here?"

"Phantom must have found out about us having a ghost here. He's come to help it escape. He must have fooled the Young Justice into helping him."

One of the GIW grabbed a mic. "All personnel, don't let the intruders get to the experimentation room. The intruders are talking to one another. We also have reason to believe Phantom fooled Young Justice into helping him."

Robin was going to snap at the guy for calling his sister an "it" and that his brother fooled him, but remembered to stay quiet. He then realized his team was right. He was the only one capable of getting to Danielle in time.

"Alright. I'm going."

His team wished him good luck. Robin looked at another screen which showed his sister. He saw her struggling against the cuffs that held her to the table. "Hang on sister."

Robin crawled the other way, following his computerized map.

He didn't see a figure follow him.

* * *

Danielle fought against the cuffs that held her down.

A man walked up to her with a needle.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!"

The man laughed, "No can do, ghost miss," He held down her left arm as he brought the needle to it, "Now it's might hurt a bit. Ohhhhh, what am I saying, ghost can't feel emotions."

"NO," Danielle yelled. The man injected the serum into her. Danielle started to feel drowsy as soon as the man removed the needle.

"We were gonna have you awake, but there has been a change of plans. We need you to be quiet."

Danielle struggled weakly to get out and stay awake, but it was futile. The man grabbed a surgical knife and held it above her chest, "Now let's see what makes you tick."

He moved it closer...

closer...

closer...

closer...

closer...

before someone bashed him over the head. As he fell to the ground, Danielle saw a male figure look at her and say her name before she lost contact with the world.

* * *

"Danielle. Danielle! Wake up! Danielle," Robin yelled as he shook his sister. He made a groan when he realized that she was unconscious.

He looked at the panel that would release the cuffs before typing in the code after a glance at his mini computer. Just as he was gonna press the release button, he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he saw the man holding a tray, getting ready to hit him.

Before someone bashed him in the back of the head.

Robin watched as the man falls to the floor, unconscious this time, before looking up at who helped him.

"Tigress," he gasped.

"No Robin," the archer stepped forward, "it's Artemis."

Robin shook his head. "How did you get here?"

Artemis smiled sheepishly. "I had to do some sneaking and some following but I think you know the rest. I was gonna follow Kid but he was already gone. Besides, you were alone so I decided to stay with you. I had overheard about your little sister being captured so I decided to help. Do I have forgiveness?"

She looked kinda worried when she said that.

Robin smiled. "From me and possibly my brother when we get out of here."

Artemis smiled and nodded. She reached over and pressed release. "Then grab her and let's get out of here."

Robin turned and picked his sister up with one arm. **(Cause of Danielle's size, she's smaller).**

As they ran to the exit, Robin commed his team. "Got her! Let's blow this joint!"

 _"Right,"_ was the answered reply. Robin and Artemis fought their way outside. They saw that the guards were already taken care of, meaning the others got out.

Robin led Artemis to the Bio-Ship. Both ran inside and Miss Martin shut the doors. Robin sat in a seat holding his sister in his arms. Danny walked over to them as Kid looked over to Artemis.

"Tigress," Kid said.

"Artemis, Kid, it's Artemis."

Robin looked up. "She followed us to help out on the mission to save Danielle. She knocked out a man before he hit me with a medical tray. She has my forgiveness."

Danny looked at her. "And mine for saving my brother and sister."

Nods from Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martin confirmed that she was forgiven. She looked over at Kid who walked up to her. "Later, we'll talk and yes, you have my forgiveness."

Aqualad told everyone to buckle up as he took off. Danny sat in a seat next to Robin and Danielle. Danny handed him Danielle's necklace and put it back around Danielle's neck.

"I call the first watch," Robin said.

That got laughter out of everyone. Robin looked down at his sister which he held in his arms. Robin held her tighter against his chest.

_Gotcha sister. Your safe now. You're with your brothers._


	13. Name Change And Adoption Of Two

GIW- Guys In White

* * *

Robin looked over his sister from where he sat in the Medical Room, which was next to her.

They had gotten back from the GIW base some time ago.

Batman said that he had an announcement to make when Danielle woke up. Robin smiled. He remembered what happened when they got back.

* * *

_The team walked in, exhausted after the rescue mission. They were gonna head to the medical bay when a voice made them lookup._

_"Have a nice rescue mission?"_

_The team looked at Black Canary who was the one who spoke. "Cause you seem exhausted and-" She cast a look on Danielle, "yet, successful."_

_"Black Canary," Aqualad said, "You and the others got our message?"_

_Black Canary smiled. "Oh, yes. I told them myself."_

_Aqualad looked confused. "What?"_

_"Black Canary overheard that Danielle had been captured and that you kids were going on a rescue mission. She told us what you said Aqualad," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows._

_The team looked at Black Canary, then at Batman._

_"You knew," Danny asked._

_Batman nodded. "All of us did."_

_The team looked at each other, but then Robin remembered something._

_"Batman," when Batman looked at him, Robin continued, "the GIW's believe that Danny fooled us into helping him rescue Danielle. I overheard them say it while I was in the vents. I have a feeling that they are gonna be showing up here soon."_

_Batman nodded in agreement._ _"Then we'll be-be here when they do. Also, when Danielle wakes up, I have an announcement to make."_

* * *

After getting Danielle checked out, the others had left to go rest in the lounge while Danny stayed before Robin told him to go rest in the lounge. Robin shook his head. It had been hard to persuade Danny, but Robin won by saying that Danielle needed her brother not falling asleep when she woke up.

The only reason why Robin didn't have to rest was that he fell asleep on the way back here.

Danielle groaned. Robin, realizing that she was waking up, put a hand on her shoulder. Danielle must not have registered that she was somewhere safe because she instantly fought back against his hand.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Robin blocked punches and kicks his sister threw his way before he finally pinned her to his chest. When she still struggled, he said, "Danielle, it's alright, sister of mine."

Danielle stopped pushing her hands against Robin's chest and looked at him. She stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "You're not Danny."

Robin smiled. "No, I'm not Danny."

"Then why did you called me sister?"

Robin chuckled. "I'm Danny's twin brother."

Danielle gasped. "Twin brother, Danny never said anything about having a twin brother."

Robin laughed as he helped Danielle get in a more comfortable position on his lap. "The Fentons are his adopted family, but the Greyson's are his real family."

Danielle pouted. "He never told me he was adopted."

Robin shook his head. "He didn't know how to tell you." Robin then smiled and ruffled Danielle's hair.

"Hey," she protested.

"My name is Dick, but right now my name is Robin."

* * *

Danny walked to the Medical Room to see how things were going and possibly relieve Robin of his watch over Danielle. When he got there, he heard voices on the other side of the door.

He quietly opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Danielle was sitting on Robin lap and they were talking. They didn't notice him come in.

"How about Evelina."

"Ewwww! No way am I having that as a name! Too girly."

"Evelyn?"

"Doesn't sound right for a girl like me."

"Right, Elaine?"

"No way. Sounds too much like "a lane"."

"Does Psyche sound good?"

"It may mean "spirit", but I don't want a name that says what I am."

"What is going on," Danny said.

Danielle and Robin looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Robin was helping me find a new name for me since being called Danielle is the female version of Daniel and when I'm called Dani it sounds too much like your name."

Danny nodded at that.

"Ok, how about Elly? The name also means "light"."

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, I like that! Where did you learn that?"

"Jazz."

Danielle, now named Elly, frowned. "I heard what happened."

Danny smiled, "I'm alright. I got a new family and my twin brother and little sister," Elly and Robin smiled, "Besides, they would probably yell at me to move on already before they come down and haunt me."

The three laughed at that before Kid came speeding in. "Guys, we got trouble!"

The three siblings stopped and looked at him. "What is it," Robin asked.

"The Guys In White are here. They want Danny and Danielle."

"What," Robin said as Elly jumped off of Robin as he stood up.

"Where are they," Elly asked.

"In the Lounge. Guys, whatever happens, please remain unseen."

"And unseen we shall be," Danny whispered as he, Elly and Robin turned intangible and invisible holding each other's hands. Kid ran back to the Lounge.

Agents K and O were standing side to side, folders in hand. Their friends were either sitting on the couch or standing behind it. Kid took a seat next to Artemis. Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Black Canary were standing around on the opposite side of the table were the Agents were standing. The heroes looked like they did not expect the GIW's to come, which they all did.

Agent K looked over at Young Justice. "You kids attacked one of our bases," he said

. Artemis stood up and glared. "You kidnapped an innocent little girl and was about to cut her open while she was awake!"

"Artemis," Superman said, "stand down."

Artemis sat back down, a glare still on her face.

"Whatever you may think about the little girl, she's not as innocent as you think," Agent O said.

Aqualad, Kid, Artemis Superboy, and MM pretended to look confused.

"We don't understand. We helped a boy rescue a girl from being experimented on. Both of them are innocent, it's you who are not," Aqualad said.

Agent K and O started handing out the folders to them, there weren't enough to go around so they had to share. Agent K looked at them, "Danny Phantom and this ghost girl he calls Danielle have been seen by other Agents talking to one another."

Superboy looked up from the reading to folder, with a raised eyebrow. "So, they were talking, what about that?"

Agent O tossed a photo of the destroyed Nasty Burger, "A day after that, Nasty Burger explodes, killing three teens, two ghost hunters, and a teacher. The ghost hunters daughter died in the blast, but their son has gone missing and Fentons works have been destroyed. We have reason to believe that Phantom and the ghost girl planned the explosion and grabbed the boy while the bomb exploded."

It took everything in their willpower to not shout out the Danny and Danielle didn't do such a thing. **(none of them know that Danielle changed her name to Elly)**.

"The entire town is looking for him and the Red Huntress is everywhere in Amity Park for the missing son," Agent O said.

Agent K took over, "Phantom has done crimes and will continue unless you hand over him and the ghost girl to us."

MM looked at them. "There's more, isn't there?"

"What," Agent K asked.

"You want something else, not just Phantom and Danielle, don't you?"

Agent O looked at the heroes. "Yes, we do."

"And what is that," Kid asked.

"It isn't a "what"," Black Canary said, "it's "who"."

"Who do you want," Flash asked.

Agent K and O answered together. "We want Robin."

The air turned deadly as Batman spoke up as soon as that was said. "Why do you want my sidekick," Batman said in a tell-me-right-now-and-don't-lie-to-me-or-you'll-face-my-wrath kind of voice.

"We believe that your sidekick and friend has been possessed by a ghost," Agent O said.

MM laughed." I think we would have noticed if Robin was possessed," she said.

"Then how do you explain his newfound powers? He must have made a deal with a ghost, mostly likely Phantom, to have powers."

"What makes you say that our friends would do that," Aqualad said.

"All of you have powers, he doesn't. Maybe he made a deal with Phantom so he can have powers like a ghost to fit in with you."

Artemis hand up in a "stop" way and stood up. "Let me stop you right there. I don't have powers, Batman and Black Canary don't have powers and yet, we're heroes. Robin would never make a deal to have powers."

"I'm not handing over my sidekick to you," Batman said.

"Fine, but we want Phantom and Danielle," Agent K said.

"Superman, you can't let these two get away with what they have done," Agent O said.

The heroes looked at Superman. Superman closed his eyes as if he was remembering something. The others didn't have to guess to know he was remembering Vlad and Jay.

Superman opened his eyes. "I saw a boy, a homeless boy get killed by a ghost and I couldn't save him and I never found out the reason why he was killed."

Agents K and O made a face that said: "We've won."

Superman looked down at the photo. "I felt anger to ghosts for his death, so angry that I hated them."

"So hand over the ghosts kids to prevent other deaths," Agent K said.

Superman continued. "But the hate clouded my eyes and I couldn't see the good from the bad. I believed that all ghosts were evil," Superman lifted his head and closed his eyes again, "But what I saw in their eyes was something that proved me wrong."

Agent K and O looked confused.

"When I looked into Robin's eyes that day at the Bank, I saw a person who kept part of himself hidden for too long. A part of himself that was who he is. His true power and potential hidden for so long and finally it is released. I saw a person who would give his life to save people and he almost did die the day when the wall fell on him. Batman told people he was dead to protect him while he was in a coma, the least of what he deserved at then."

Superman opened his eyes.

"When I looked into Phantom's eyes, all I saw was a person who would fight to protect others. But looking deeper, I saw someone who would face insults, criticism, hate and still would continue fighting for the right. I saw someone who would protect people no matter what was said about him. How many heroes do you know would do all that? Not many cause it's rare."

Superman looked at the GIW Agents. "Why hunt ghosts? Why be afraid of ghosts? When we die we will become ghosts. Why be afraid of what we will become?"

Superman grabbed the folders and the photo and threw them back to the Agents. "We will not hand over Robin, Phantom, or Danielle to you. So get out."

The Agents looked like they wanted to protest. "Get out and if you try to fame any of the three or any of us then I will bring your corporation to light."

They didn't move.

"Get out!" Superman yelled.

At that, they did leave. It was quiet after they left before clapping was heard. Turning around, the teams saw the three in question smiling and clapping. "I wouldn't have done it better myself, Superman. About time someone stood up to them," Danny said.

"You guys...you guys were there all this time," Aquaman asked.

"We were. We watched how you guys spoke your mind and talked to them. I bet they thought that they would win because of the fact their government officials," Robin said.

"Danielle isn't my name anymore, it's Elly," Elly said before looking at Artemis. "Thank you, standing up for me like that."

"I couldn't let them get away with what they did."

Elly smiled.

"Batman, didn't you say that you had an announcement to make when little miss punches and kicks wakes up," Robin asked. Elly kicked him. "Ow!"

That laughter from the teens and the adults smiled.

"I did." Batman stood up as he reaches a hand into his cape. "We all know that Danny and Elly are Robin's siblings, so, I decided not to let the three get separated."

Robin smiled as Danny and Elly looked at each other before looking back at Batman.

"Are you saying that what we think you're saying," Danny asked.

Batman smiled as he took out two folders. "Yes, like how I adopted Dick, I'm adopting you two." Danny and Elly gasp before they smiled and started to laugh and hugged each other.

"You two are now officially Daniel/Danny James Wayne and Elly Light Wayne, " Robin said. Batman fixed things up to Elly's adoption papers as the other teens congratulated Danny and Elly.

"I'm so happy for you two," MM said as she hugged Danny and Elly.

"Thank you," Elly said as she and Danny were let go. Danny looked at his brother and saw him looking at the floor.

"Bro, are you ok?" Robin looked up at his siblings and friends stared at him.

"I'm alright, I just feel like Amity Park needs to know that you and Elly are not villains."

"Let's talk it over with Batman, see what he can do."

Robin nodded as smiled as hugged his siblings.

* * *

She hit her desk in anger.

She didn't find any trace of Danny or Phantom.

"I'll find you, Danny. I promise you that I will," Valerie Grey said.


	14. Valerie VS Danny Phantom

"Woohoo," Danny shouted as he flew right around, doing all kinds of tricks. Robin and Elly laughed at his antics. Danny looked at them before an evil thought came to his head. Flying up to Elly, he poked her.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Huh," Elly said in confusion.

Danny flew back, laughing. Robin joined in, moving away from Elly. Elly made an evil face. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Then let's play!"

Elly flew at Danny who just dodged the hand that wanted to grab him. About half an hour later, they were flying towards Amity Park again. They had talked it over with the team. They decided to leave convincing Amity Park that Phantom was good to their friends.

Danny wanted to go to the Fenton house to get his adopted parents inventions so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Well, what's left of the house. Robin wanted to see the house his brother lived in for the past 6 years and Elly wanted to see the house again since she only been in it once.

But what they didn't know, was that things were going to get very...heated.

* * *

Danny poked his head around the corner of the fence his was crouching behind. Robin's and Elly's heads followed, looking in all directions if anyone was around.

"It's clear. Follow me," Danny said.

Robin and Elly followed Danny as he ran to his old house and went inside.

The roof and second floor were gone, the inside was charred black in some places and some places were burnt.

Robin powered down as Danny looked around. He had hidden the inventions his adopted parents made under the floor. After that, he made his house exploded. But he remembers laughing with his family after a funny scene in a movie. A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts.

"You okay," Robin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This way." Danny walked over to a metal door and opened it. He went down the steps.

"Hey wait," Elly said.

Robin and Elly followed him down the steps. When they got to the room, they saw Danny standing in the middle of the room, looking at a tunnel. Danny didn't turn around when Robin and Elly walked up to him.

"You know, this is where it all started, how I got my powers a second time." Danny smiled. "It hurt a lot like the first, but I bought a lot of fun with the challenges to overcome."

Robin and Elly smiled.

Elly then lost her smile as she heard something and turned around. "Someone else is here," she said.

Robin and Danny turned around just as a suited figure walked into the room.

* * *

Valerie was in her Red Huntress suit, flying above Amity Park. People had stopped searching for Danny after the second week, saying that he was probably as good as gone.

Valerie was mad that people would just give up like that. She also couldn't believe that Danielle would kidnap Danny. But she was Phantom's cousin and she would do anything for him, even kidnap a teen. Phantom, well, she just knew that he would do something like this. She ruined her life, ruined Danny's and kidnapped him!

When she gets her hands on him, she will make sure he'll pay.

Beeping caught her attention. Her ghost finder picked up two ghost signatures. Valerie recognized one of the signatures. "Phantom," Valerie whispered as she speeds up her hover-board.

When she landed, she saw the destroyed Fenton Works. With an angered growl that Phantom would be here, Valerie stormed inside. She heard talking and turned to a metal door. Valerie realized that they were downstairs so she went down. As she got closer to the door, the talking stopped.

Valerie walked through the door to see three faces.

* * *

**(Danny's going to be called Phantom so there's no confusion)**

Valerie stared at Phantom in rage as he walked in front of Elly, pushing her behind him. Robin walked up to stand behind Elly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Phantom, Danielle," Valerie said in anger.

"My names Elly now, Valerie," Elly said.

"Where is he?" When she got no answer, Valerie took a step forward and grabbed one of her echo-guns. "Where is Danny!"

Phantom flinched back which gave Valerie pleasure. Valerie moved her gaze from Phantom to Robin.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Well, um..." Valerie didn't give him a chance to finish.

"You two kidnapped him as well? Were you going to take him to where your holding Danny," Valerie said in quiet rage. Phantom held out a hand.

"Now hang on a second, we didn't.."

"Save your excuses," Valerie yelled as she fired a blast at Phantom.

Robin grabbed Elly and ran in front of the tunnel as Phantom jumped back a couple of feet as the blast hit where he was. Valerie fired again and Phantom put up a shield. Valerie just kept on firing and firing. The force of the hits pushed Phantom closer and closer to the tunnel to where his sibling were.

One blast from Valerie's gun went past the shield and into the tunnel. The blast turned on the leftover power from the tunnel and turned it on. Robin and Elly cried out as they were sucked in. Phantom looked behind him just in time to see Robin and Elly disappear into the Ghost Zone.

"No," Phantom yelled out, losing concentration on his shield. A two blast from Valerie's gun hit him in the chest, sending flying into the portal.

Valerie growled. "Don't escape me!"

Valerie ran into the portal just has it closed for the last time. Leaving them on trying to find another way out.


	15. Valerie VS Robin

Robin and Elly cried out when they exited the portal. Robin turned and saw that the ground was coming up fast so he turned so that his back was facing the ground and that Elly was on his chest, acting as a shield.

Robin landed hard on the ground. Robin groaned. The ground hitting his back and the force of Elly pressing against his chest causing pain throughout his body.

"Robin! Are you okay," Elly asked him, moving off her brother. Robin slowly moved into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just a bruise or two," he answered.

Robin and Elly turned to the portal as something else flew out of it. Robin and Elly gasped as Danny hit the ground, eyes closed. Robin and Elly ran to his side. Elly put a hand on Danny's shoulder, making him groan.

"He's alive," Elly said.

Robin turned his head to the portal. He could hear something else coming out.

"Quick, move Danny over there," Robin said, pointing to a rock, "hide behind it. I'll take care of Valerie."

Elly nodded as she dragged Danny over behind the rock. Robin looked at the portal as a plan formed in his head. A plan to give Valerie a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

Valerie jumped out of the portal. She didn't notice it close behind her because she was too focused on Robin figure which was laying on the ground, back facing her.

Valerie gasped. No, Danny and Danielle, no Elly, didn't hurt him for payback. Valerie ran over to Robin and kneeled next to him. She moved him on his back. As soon as she did that, Robin's eyes snapped open and looked at her. Valerie gasped and ducked her head as a fist aimed for her face. Valerie rolled backward and into a crouch. She looked at Robin as he stood up.

Robin smirked. "You thought that I was hurt, how ironic."

Valerie was confused. "I don't understand," she said.

Robin laughed. Valerie flinched and this time, it gave Robin pleasure. Valerie, however, felt uneasy because Robin's laugh wasn't one of good nature, it was one of dark anger.

"You don't understand because you don't know how he feels. If you were hurt like how "I" was, he wouldn't hesitate to make sure you were alright."

"Who?"

"Danny."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, Danny would come over and make sure I'm alright. It's the way he is." Valerie froze and looked back at Robin. "How do you know Danny?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I'm meant Danny Phantom."

Without warning, Robin ran at Valerie. Valerie jumped to the side, narrowly missing a punch to the head. "Wait," Valerie shouted.

Robin didn't listen as he threw other punch. Valerie blocked it. "I'm trying to help you," she yelled to him.

Again, Robin didn't listen as he kneed her in the chest. Valerie hunched over and Robin grabbed her shoulders before throwing her over his shoulders and onto the ground behind him.

Valerie rolled over to avoided a foot to the chest. Valerie moved back on her feet.

"He's deceiving you," she shouted. Her cry fell on death ears as Robin jumped on her, pinning her to the ground with his hands on her throat. Robin smirked.

"How does it feel? Not being listened to? Being ignored despite how much you want to help. Being attacked without being listened too?" Robin moved his face closer to Valerie's faceguard. "This is how Phantom feels. I did what you do to him. I gave you a taste of your own medicine."

Robin moved back and removed his hands from her throat. "You just faced the Bat Wrath on a low level. Don't go any higher or it will be the last thing you ever want to do."

Robin got off Valerie. Valerie sighed in relief. She didn't plan on going any higher either. Robin was scary and she didn't want to see him on a higher level. Valerie got up and watched Robin turn to a rock.

"Elly! You can come out now," he called out.

Couple seconds later, Elly was pulling Danny out from behind the rock. Robin walked over and looked Danny over. He had two hits on his chest. It would take a while for him to heal.

A howl made Robin, Elly and Valerie look behind them.

Elly looked at Robin. "Ghost Wolves. It's not safe here. Ghost Wolves are known to attack other beings. Ghost or human."

Valerie looked at her. "And how do you know that," she asked.

"My brother told me," Elly said, pointing to Danny.

"Brother? But I thought that he was your cousin," Valerie said, shell-shocked.

Elly shrugged. "He was, but we like each other as brother and sister now."

Robin looked at Elly. "Is there anywhere safe we can go?"

Elly looked at him. "Yes. In the Far Frozen."

"Far Frozen," Valerie asked.

"It's where Frostbite lives," Elly said, looking at her before looking back at Robin, "Frostbite is a friend of Danny's. He'll help us. But getting there, we'll have to get through the cold."

Robin shrugged. "It's the only chance we got." Robin picked Danny up and held him in his arms.

Before they could move a step, Valerie spoke up. "Robin, wait." Robin looked at her.

"Why do you care about Phantom and Danielle, I mean, Elly? And how do you know Danny?"

Robin looked at her for a moment before answering. "I care about Phantom because he's my long lost younger twin brother. I care about Elly because she's my little sister. You know that Elly is half human and half ghost, well so am I. And how I know Danny, well, your just going to have to ask Phantom when he wakes up."

Valerie was once again, shell-shocked. One of the greatest heroes was her archenemy's older twin brother and a big brother to Elly? That one she didn't see coming.

Robin turned his head to Elly and she took that as a sign to led the way. Robin changed into his ghost form, causing Valerie to jump back in shock. Elly and Robin flew up into the air. Robin looked down at Valerie.

"Are you coming?"

Valerie shook her head.

"Well, it's either stay here and wait for the Ghost Wolves to come get ya, try and find another portal because the one that brought us here is gone for good, or come with us cause we're your best chance."

Valerie watched as the flew off.

Valerie looked back saw that the portal was closed so there was no way back. Staying here meant a fight with Ghost Wolves. Trying on finding a portal won't work because Ghost Hunter like her wouldn't last out there. The only other option was going with Robin and Elly who were taking Phantom to his friend's place in the Far Frozen which she would most likely freeze herself.

A howl that was closer than that last one made up her mind.

Valerie activated her hover-board and flew until she was right next to Robin.

 _I'm only doing this to stay alive and get some answers_ she told herself, not wanting to tell herself that she is coming along to make sure Phantom was alright and get his side of the story this time without blasting him and hoped he was not who she was trying to find for the past couple months and that Robin was right.

She didn't like being attacked without being listened and now she knows how Phantom feels when she attacked him.

Robin glanced at her and smirked.

 _Soon she'll understand more and learn the truth and not the lies that she believed._ Robin looked ahead.

_For it's only a matter of time until she realizes her mistake of believing Phantom was her enemy._


	16. It Has Just Begun

Valerie, Elly, and Robin sat outside the room where Danny laid.

They had gotten to the Far Frozen only a couple minutes ago. Valerie her helmet retracted, knowing that Robin knew who she was. Valerie staying as far away from Robin as she could, but as close as she dared. Some of the Yeti's had recognized her as the Ghost Hunter who attacked Phantom a couple of times and threatened to give her a beating.

If Valerie had any idea that Phantom was highly respected in the Ghost Zone, she would have stopped hunting him realizing that if she did destroy him, she would have signed her death warrant. If Robin hadn't told the Yeti's that she was with them and that he was Phantom's older twin brother, she would have been beaten to a pulp.

Robin was called the "Brother of the Great One" or the "Savior's Brother". Valerie decided that she wouldn't do anything that would make Robin stop protecting her from being a ghost punching bag.

Frostbite came out of the room. "He's awake and he can see you now."

Robin and Elly walked in, Valerie following, making sure her eyes were looking away from Frostbite.

Danny was sitting on a bed and he smiled when he saw his brother and sister. After hugging them, he looked at Valerie. "What's she doing here?"

Robin told him what he had done and why Valerie came along. Danny laughed out loud. Elly then told him what the Yeti's called Robin, causing Robin to blush and for Danny to laugh again.

Valerie didn't want to interrupt, but she had to anyway. "I don't mean to break up family time, but I think we need to try and find a way out of the Ghost Zone."

When the three of them stared at her, she continued. "Since the portal that took us here is closed for good." Danny looked down before looking up again.

"I know a ghost who can help us," Danny looked at them, "Frostbite will take us outside of the Far Frozen. I can take us the rest of the way," Danny looked at Valerie, "And enough time for you to ask your questions."

Valerie nodded. Danny looked at the door. "Hey, Frostbite! Can you.."

"I heard Great One! I shall take the four of you outside the Far Frozen," Frostbite yelled back through the door.

* * *

After getting out of the Far Frozen, Danny started leading the way to this friend of his.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Valerie started to ask her questions.

"So, the ghost dog?"

"Cujo? Wasn't mine. He was just a friend and he destroyed that lab looking for his squeaky toy," Danny answered.

"The mayor?"

"Was overshadowed along with half of Amity Park. Framed me for "attacking" him when he held me in a headlock."

"Stealing?"

"My mind was being controlled by Freakshow's orb."

"Christmas?"

"I hated the holiday since my adopted parents always argued if Santa Claus was real are not. I did fix everything, though."

"Danny?"

Danny didn't answer.

"How do you know Danny?"

Danny stopped walking and looked at her. "How do you think I know Danny," Danny asked her.

Valerie looked at him for a couple of seconds before what she dreaded for the past hour hits her full force. "No, you can't be."

Danny nodded. "Yes, I am."

Valerie started breathing heavily as she clutched her head. "All this time, all this time I've been shooting at one of my friends?"

Danny smiled sadly. "Yes, you have."

Valerie looked up at him. "How?"

"The Fenton Portal. When I went to check if it was working, it turned on with me inside it. I died halfway. I developed ghost powers. I became Danny Phantom. Elly was created by Vlad. He couldn't get me so he cloned me. But instead of a son, he got a daughter. Elly betrayed Vlad and helped me escape. Robin was my brother ever since we were born. When our real parents died, the Fentons adopted me while Mr. Wayne adopted Robin."

"Mr. Wayne. You mean, the millionaire Mr. Wayne," Valerie asked, eye's wide.

"Yep," Danny said, looking away, "Got all your questions?"

Valerie nodded.

"Then let's get going, we're almost there." Danny started walking again, leaving the rest of them to follow.

Before long, they were at a Clock Tower. Danny kept walking to the door while Valerie, Robin, and Elly stared at the building.

"A Clock Tower," Robin said in a dead-pan tone and raising an eyebrow.

"In the Ghost Zone," Elly said in the same dead-pan tone, also raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of ghost lives here," Valerie asked.

Danny turned to them and smiled. "Only one of the strongest kind of ghost."

Valerie's, Robin's, and Elly's eyes widen.

"One of the strongest," they shouted in unison.

Danny laughed, feeling pleasure and mischief go through him. Robin growled at the feelings of his brother. "Don't get any idea's brother."

Danny laughed and shook his head.

"What makes this ghost so powerful," Elly asked.

"He can control time," Danny answered nonchalantly.

"He can do what," Valerie said, her voice raised and eye's wide.

Danny laughed at her face and nodded. "Yep! That's why I see no need to ring the bell since he already knows we're here."

As if on cue, the door opened. A ghost looked at Danny as Danny turned and faced him. "Hello, Daniel."

Valerie, Robin, and Elly all expected that Danny to yell at the ghost for calling him that, but instead, Danny laughed and hugged the ghost.

"Clockwork, it's nice to see you," Danny moved away from the hug and turned to the three, "Guy's, this is Clockwork. He's one of the few who can call me Daniel and get away with it."

Clockwork looked at them. "Valerie Grey, the Red Huntress. Elly Wayne also called Elly Phantom, formerly known as Danielle Fenton and Danielle Phantom. Robin also is known as Robin in ghost form, also known as Dick Wayne."

The three in question eyes were wide and their mouths open, Danny laughed at their faces.

"H..ho.. how," Robin asked before wiping the look off his face, "Right, you control time, so you would know who we are."

Clockwork looked at Danny. "I know why your here and, yes, I can open a portal to your homes."

"See? Told you," Danny said to the three with a smile. Clockwork opened a portal. Looking into it, they saw a room.

"My bedroom," Valerie exclaimed. Valerie went towards the portal, but before she went through, she turned to Danny.

"I'll try and tell everyone I can to convince them that Phantom is not a villain and that Danny is okay."

Danny looked shocked for a moment before smiling and nodding at her. Valerie went into the portal after waving goodbye. Clockwork waved his hand and the portal changed. Looking into it, the siblings saw the Lounge, where their friends were talking before noticing the portal and waving.

Robin and Elly said good-bye to Clockwork before going into the portal and to the other side. Danny was just about to when Clockwork stopped him.

"Daniel. You will be facing enemies from your past. Four enemies that will not stop unless you beat them for good." Danny turned to him.

"You will have to tell your friends and family about Dark Dan." Danny looked down at the ground at that.

"Tell them when you know it's time." Danny looked up at Clockwork. Clockwork turned grabbed his lair's door with his free hand. Clockwork looked back at Danny.

"Remember this: You may think that the power is stronger than you, but it isn't. To destroy negative power, it must meet an equal positive power. You'll know what to do when it's time."

Danny looks at Clockwork one last time before Clockwork closes the door. Danny turns to the portal and walks through it the other side. Robin looked at his brother, sensing worry coming from him. "Danny, you okay?"

Danny looked at his brother, wondering if he should tell him. Danny then just smiled. "I'm fine."

Robin narrowed his eye's at him, not believing him, before shrugging it off for now. Danny looked at his friends who were asking them if they wanted to have some fun.

Danny, however, knew something was going to happen in the future, Clockworks words confirmed it.

 _And it has just begun_ Danny thought.


	17. I'm Stronger Than You Know Part 1

Danny looked at his brother who was at the moment, playing with Elly.

 _This new danger, whatever it is it's coming and there's nothing I can do to stop it._ Danny watched his brother pin Elly to the ground and tickle her, laughing all the way.

 _My brother and sister are in danger and my friends are in danger in well. Even the Justice League._ Danny closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall he was leaning against. _Why is it that every time I manage to find something in my life I enjoy getting back, something comes and threatens to take it away?_

"Danny, are you okay," Elly's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Danny opened his eyes and saw Robin and Elly looking at him. _When had they stopped_ Danny thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Stop," Robin said. Danny looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Robin walked up to Danny. "Stop lying."

Danny bristled. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! I feel it!" Danny gulped.

He had forgotten that they could feel each other's emotions. Robin looked at brother, letting hurt flow through his being so Danny could feel it.

"Ever since we got back from the Ghost Zone, you had quieted up. You've been awake a lot more, not going to sleep. You've been off into La-La land like you were a couple of seconds ago. We called you a couple of times before you finally heard us. What are you hiding?"

Danny gulped again. He didn't want Robin to worry about what Clockwork said to him so he didn't tell him or anyone else for the same reason. But it seems that he didn't do a good job and his brother ended up worrying about him anyway.

"You wouldn't understand," Danny finally said.

"Then help us understand," another voice said. Danny looked around and saw his friends, Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and others of the Justice League were there, waiting for an answer.

Danny realized that all of them wanted to know. Danny once again gulped. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

All of them nodded, stating that they will not let this go on any longer. Danny sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't words that came out, oh no.

It was his ghost sense.

Looking up, Danny saw Robin's ghost sense show up as well. Danny looked at Robin as Robin looked at him. Slowly, both of them began looking around.

"What? What is it," Kis Flash asked.

"Their ghost sense. A ghost is nearby," Elly said, going near Robin. An evil laugh sounded through the room and everyone instantly was in a fighting stance or had their weapon out.

"How right you are, Danielle."

Danny instantly recognized the voice. "Vlad! You son of a ghost! Show yourself," Danny yelled.

Vlad laughed again. "But that would be taking away my fun."

"You are no fun," Elly shouted, "And my name's Elly now!"

Danny glanced at Superman, who was bristling with unkempt anger but tried it hide it.

"Well, well, look who face I see. Superman, it's been years since we last met."

Superman spoke up. "Years since you killed that boy. Why did you kill him, you had no reason."

Vlad laughed. "I told you: he found out my secret, he saw what I could do. I couldn't risk it getting out."

"So you killed him," Superman said in anger.

"I think you know very well what happened, Superman."

"You made a big mistake in coming here," Robin yelled.

"Ha, Robin. Once believed to be a powerless teen with great fighting skills, but shocked everyone by revealing that he was a halfa."

Robin changed into his ghost form and shouted, "At least I don't use my ghost side to get to the top!"

"Why are you here Vlad," Danny asked.

Before Vlad could speak, Danny spoke up again. "No, wait! Let me guess, you want me to come with you to be your son and since Robin is my brother and Elly is my sister, you want them as well."

"Newsflash Vlad," Robin shouted. "Danny, Elly and I are already adopted and you can't take us no matter what you do."

And it was true, no one stood a chance against Bruce Wayne and Danny and Robin had their friends and family wear bracelets that camouflaged with their suits that prevented them from getting overshadowed.

Vlad laughed. "Don't I already know that. But you see, I realize that Danny will never come to me no matter how much I bribe him. Robin is Danny's brother, so he would make a good son, but he won't come to me for the same reason. Danielle, oops, I mean, Elly is no use to me because well, she'll never be a perfect son since she's a girl."

"Hey," Elly shouted.

"But there is something else I want. I want Superman's blood."

"What!" Vlad's answer brought shouts from almost everyone, including Superman.

"I'll make clones of Danny and Robin, mix Superman's blood with the clones blood, and you know what I'll get? Super clones of Danny and Robin with Superman's blood in them. I can make an army of them. The Human Realm and the Ghost Zone will be covered in them. And what's better? The clones all listen to me."

"You're sick," Elly shouted.

"That's not gonna happen," Robin yelled.

"I like to see you try and stop me."

A blast came out of in front of him and all Robin had time to do was push Elly away from him before getting hit.

"Robin," Batman yelled before getting hit by a blast. Vlad appeared and members of the Justice League fired at him, but Vlad blasted them back. The Young Justice team took cover. Superman was dodging blast and going head-to-head with Vlad. Elly looked around.

"Where's Danny?" Elly looked at her friends.

"I didn't see him when Vlad started attacking us," Aqualad said.

Vlad, who got tired of Superman, blasted Superman like he did all those years ago. Artemis shot an arrow at Vlad who just turned intangible. Vlad looked at them and before he was about to fire, Danny came out of nowhere at attack Vlad.

Elly stood up to help but Aqualad pulled her back.

"Don't," he whispered to her. Danny punched Vlad in the chest, who retaliated by kicking Danny in the chest. Danny shook his head before blasting Vlad.

Vlad let out a shout when he got hit in the shoulder, not expecting Danny to make that move.

Vlad chuckled. "Well, it seems you've been practicing Daniel."

"It's Danny," Danny shouted at him.

Vlad looked at him. "But not good enough."

Vlad shot Danny in the chest, making Danny fly back and hit the wall. Elly gasped and made to run to him, but Aqualad held her back.

"We're better off not letting Vlad see us and let him believe that we ran off or knocked out," Aqualad whispered.

Vlad picked Danny up and said to him, "I know how strong you are, your just weaker than me. Becoming my son could have gotten you stronger and smarter, but you refused."

Danny closed his eyes, falling unconscious. Vlad made two copies of himself and had one picked Robin up and another picked Superman up. After that, the three Vlad's disappeared.

The teens got out of their hiding place and saw the damaged. The placed was trashed, they could say that at least. Miss Martin looked at her friends.

"Come on," she said before running to the adults.

After helping some of the adults get up and moving some of them to comfortable places since they were knocked out, the made a list of injuries.

Superman - Captured. Status - Unknown.  
Batman - Right-arm broken. Status - Won't see two weeks of battle.  
Flash - Twisted ankle. Status - Won't run for a week.  
Aquaman - Unconscious. Right-hand broken and rib. Status - Won't battle for one month.  
Green Arrow - Unconscious. Concussion and right-hand broken. Status - Won't fight for two weeks.  
Black Canary - Unconscious. Concussion and a broken rib. Status - Won't see battle for one month

Miss Martin and Artemis started helping with the adults with their injuries.

"Great. All the adults are injured and they can't help us save Danny, Robin, and Superman," Superboy said.

Elly turned to Aqualad. "Why did you stop me! I could have saved Danny!"

"Because Danny managed to talk to me while Vlad was attacking and said that Vlad won't expect an attack from teens he doesn't expect to fight back."

"What," Elly said, confused.

"Danny knew that we wouldn't win, so he told me to hide my team and help the adults who are injured before coming to their rescue. He said to use what he told us about Vlad against him. And to fight in an unexpected way," Aqualad said, smirking on the last part.

"So we're the only ones who can save them," Kid Flash said. Aqualad nodded.

"So what are we waiting for," They looked at Elly, "Let's do what Danny want's us to do. Then give Vlad a message: Never mess with teens, you don't know what they'll do. Including superhero teens."

Young Justice smiled. They were going to give Vlad a run for his money.

That is if he has any left.


	18. I'm Stronger Than You Know Part 2

Superman opened his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He went to get up when he felt pain being inflicted on his wrists, ankles, and waist. Looking down, he saw kryptonite metal around his waist and ankles. Turning his head to the side, Superman saw kryptonite metal around his wrists.

 _Where did Vlad get kryptonite_ Superman thought. Hearing a groan, Superman turned his head right and saw Robin and Danny chained up as well, green metal holding them in place.

 _It that kryptonite_ Superman thought. "Robin, Danny, wake up."

Hearing the voice, Robin turned his head and looked at him. "Superman, are you okay?"

Superman nodded. "As fine as I can be."

Robin turned his head to look at his brother, "Danny, Danny, wake up," No response, "Danny, now's is not the time to be sleeping in!"

Danny jerked awake. After looking around, he turned to the both of them.

"Well this is not how I would have liked to spend my day," he said to them. He looked at his restraints. "Ecto-ranium."

"Echo-ranium," Superman and Robin questioned.

Danny looked at them. "Oops, I forgot to tell you. Echo-ranium is like kryptonite for us ghost. We're powerless against it."

"Well, that's good to know," Robin said dryly. Danny smiled sheepishly. A door opened and Vlad walked in while he was in human form.

Turning their heads towards Vlad, the three of them growled and scowled. Vlad looked at them and smiled. "Well, it looks like you're all awake."

"Yeah, we're awake. Need your eyes checked to see that," Danny said before laughing. Vlad growled. He walked over to some controls, buttons, and a lever.

"You think that was funny?" After pressing some buttons, Vlad grabbed the lever. "Then how about this?" Vlad pulled the lever down.

Danny screamed as an electrical current went through him. Robin gasped and looked at Danny before looking at Vlad. "Stop it! Stop!"

Vlad put the lever back up. "Try my patience again and I'll double the current."

Superman glared at him. "You're a monster."

Vlad laughed. "You don't know how much of a _monster_ I can be."

"How did you get your hands on kryptonite," Superman asked him.

Vlad smiled. "The Guys In White gave me a hand. I got the echo-ranium on my own."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "The Guys In White helped you?"

"Well, of course, they did. I made them a deal: They help me get kryptonite and I'll hand Danny and Robin over to them when I'm done. They lost interest in Danielle."

"Her name is Elly," Robin shouted.

"My mistake."

Vlad walked over to a desk and picked up a needle. "I wanted to wait until you woke up to do this because it would just be much more fun." Vlad walked over to Danny.

"After I make the first clone of Robin and Danny, the both of you will be going on a permanent trip to the Guys In White."

"And Superman," Danny asked when Vlad got to him.

Vlad shrugged. "I'll have no use for him once I get his blood. Putting him in a room filled with kryptonite sounds like a good end."

Three growls are what answered him. Vlad went to put the needle in Danny's vein. Danny fought against the restraints.

 _Any time now guy's_ Danny yelled in his head. Just before Vlad could put the needle's point though Danny's suit and to his skin, a voice got his attention.

_"Hey, Vlad!"_

Vlad looked up at a speaker. "Who's in my control room on my speakers!"

The voice laughed.

"Kid," Robin whispered.

_"Vlad, do you like music?"_

Vlad looked confused. "What does music have to do with the reason why you're in my control room?"

_"You like it? Great! Let me play something for you."_

Vlad started to object. "Now wait a minute!"

 _"TO LATE!"_ Music started playing through the speakers, loud.

_We don't need no, education._   
_We don't need no, thought control._   
_No dark sarcasm, in the classroom._   
_Teachers, leave them kids alone._   
_Hey! Teacher, leave them kids alone!_   
_All in all, your just another brick in the wall._   
_All in all, your just another brick in the wall._

Robin and Danny laughed. "We love this song," both twins shouted.

Superman smiled despite the loud music, now understanding that this was all part of a plan. Vlad covered his ears as the song kept playing. Vlad looked at the door as five teens ran in.

"Hey," Vlad yelled at them before running after them. The teens scattered: Superboy and Aqualad going one way, Miss Martin going another way, and Elly and Artemis going another.

Vlad ended up in front of Elly and Artemis, both of them were holding two bottles of...spray perfume? The girls looked at him.

"Hey Vlad, which perfume do you think works better," Elly asked him.

Artemis held two bottles in her hands up. "Rasberry or Waterful Mist," she asked.

Vlad just looked confused. "Uh," Vlad said.

"You don't know," Artemis stated. Artemis and Elly looked at each other and smiled. "WELL WHY NOT BOTH," both of them shouted.

Elly and Artemis held up the spray perfume bottles and sprayed Vlad in the face.

Vlad screamed as the perfume hit his eyes. Vlad wiped at his eyes as he back up. He tried to go into ghost form but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands, green sparkles all over.

"Echo-ranium? How did...Danielle," Vlad said as he realized she must have told them.

"It's Elly," Elly screamed as she kicked him backward.

Vlad hit the floor. Though his pained eyes, he saw Superboy and Aqualad messing with his equipment.

"Don't touch that," he yelled as he got up and ran to them. Superboy and Aqualad looked at him.

"Hey, Vlad, what does this do," Superboy asked as he held up a gun. Before Vlad could say anything, Aqualad picked something up.

"Hey, Superboy, I think this goes with that." Aqualad moved the key like object and put it in the hole as Superboy purposely pointed it at Vlad.

Vlad didn't get to say a word as he was blasted back by the gun. Superboy and Aqualad looked at it.

"So that's what it does," both of them said. **(Do any of you know what movie that line came from?)**

Vlad hit his desk, where Miss Martin was playing with a taser. She looked at him. "Hey, Vlad."

Vlad hunched over and looked at her.

"Do you know that girls use this to protect themselves from creeps on Earth," Miss Martin said, gesturing to the taser. Vlad straitens up and looked at her.

"Why don't you give that to me," Vlad said as he reached for the taser. Miss Martin let out a fake scream.

"Don't touch me creep!" Miss Martin tasered Vlad, making him jerk and shake. Miss Martin ran to her friends who were now in a group. Laughter drew Vlad's attention to looked at a now freed Danny walking up to him.

"Never mess with a teen's friends, including a superpowered or superhero teen. You never know how they will strike back."

Since the taser was on a low setting, no matter how much higher Miss Martin wanted it to be, Vlad got up.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't need your guidance to make me stronger and smarter. I got stronger on my own. I got smarter from my mistakes. I didn't need your guidance then, and I don't need it now."

Danny looked Vlad in the eye. "Earlier you said that I was weak. But I'm strong. I'm stronger then you know. I'm stronger than you'll ever know!"

Danny kicked Vlad in the chest, sending him to the ground before walking back to his friends who gave him high fives.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they were all outside getting on the Bio-Ship. Robin looked back at the little base Vlad made before looking at Danny.

"Should we call the others members of the Justice League that aren't injured to pick up Vlad?"

Before anyone could speak, Vlad's base exploded. They looked at it.

"No need," Danny said, "We'll see him again." Danny looked at everyone, "Right now, I want to go home and sleep."

Murmurs of agreement went around. Danny looked at Superman. "Looks like you'll be keeping your promise to shut down the Guy's In White after all."

Superman nodded. Robin picked up Elly and walked over to Danny. Danny smiled and rubbed Elly's head.

"Thanks for coming to our rescue guys. How did you find us," Robin asked.

Elly shook her head from Danny's hand.

"Cujo helped. I-," Elly said.

"He's so cute," Miss Martin interrupted.

"I sent him back to the Ghost Zone when we got here," Elly said, glaring at Miss Martin for interrupting her.

Everyone, minus Superman who secretly smirked, laughed.

"Let's just go home guy's," Danny said.


	19. Revealed And Shut Down

_Italic_ \- on screen

* * *

"DANNY! COME ON! HURRY UP," Dick yelled outside his brother's bedroom door. There was a loud shout and a bang from Danny's side of the door. Dick giggled, knowing that Danny just fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

Serves him right for trying to sleep in.

There was grumbling before footsteps came to the door and it opened, revealing a tired looking Danny. "What," Danny asked dryly. Dick chuckled.

"Superman is going to reveal the Guys In White in the press meeting and we need to be at the Cave to watch with the others. Remember?"

Suddenly, Danny didn't look so tired. "Oh Ghost," Danny yelled. Danny slammed his door shut and ran to get changed. Dick laughed and ran down to get breakfast and told Elly what happened.

She, of course, laughed, knowing that Danny was playing Doom and didn't pay attention to the time.

Danny came down a minute later. After they all ate, they all race down the Bat Cave. A race that the three tied in and laughed about. Dick got changed into his Robin suit while Danny and Elly went ghost.

When they got to the zeta-tube, they found Batman had left a note, stating that he was already gone. Danny raised an eyebrow. "How long ago did he leave," he asked. Robin looked at him. "Don't ask, you're not going to get an answer."

When they got to the Cave, they instantly went to the Lounge, where their friends were sitting.

"Hey Guys," Kid said as he waved at them. Robin, Danny, and Elly sat down on the couch. Artemis looked at them. "You guy's got here just in time. Superman and Batman are just about to start talking."

Robin smirked. "We would have been here sooner, but Danny just had to sleep in."

Danny let out a sound of protest as everyone started laughing. "Why were you sleeping in," Miss Martin teased. Danny glared at her until Elly spoke.

"He was playing Doom," Elly yelled. Danny let out another protest and shouted, "Elly!" Everyone laughed at Danny. Said boy just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey guys, it's starting," Superboy said, pointing to the large screen. Everyone left Danny alone for now as looked at the screen. The pout left Danny's face as he to stared at the screen, but tossed Robin and Elly a quick glare.

_Superman and Batman walked to the microphones. Batman wore a black cast around his wrist so no one would see that he was injured. Reporters were yelling questions, all wanting to know about the attack on the Cave._

Robin held up three figures and begun to countdown. "3...2...1," Robin said as he watched Batman on the screen. He knew him well enough to know that Batman's eye twitched and that he was irritated.

_Batman shouted into the microphones. "Quiet down so we can start!" Almost imminently, everyone quieted up. Batman gave a relieved sigh._

Miss Martin and Artemis giggled. Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy just shook their heads with a smile. All Danny, Elly, and Kid Flash did was laugh and hold their chest.

_Superman started talking. "I understand that you all want to know what happened so, Batman and I will tell you. So be quiet." After giving the crowd a good look, Superman started._

_"Two days ago, the morning of the attack, we're were attacked by a ghost named Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius wanted Phantom's and Robin's blood to make clones. He also wanted my blood to make the clones super clones. Robin got knocked out on Plasmius first shot since we couldn't see him. Plasmius used a high energy attack on me which managed to knock me out. Phantom fought against him, but he too was knock out. Plasmius took Robin, Phantom, and me to his base," Superman said._

_Batman took over._

_"The teens, who managed to hide, treated the adult's injuries before going after the Robin, Phantom, and Superman. With a plan, the teens managed to get Superman, Danny, and Robin out the base before Plasmius could begin cloning. Plasmius managed to escape. We are still on the hunt for him," Batman said before looking at Superman who nodded._

_Superman looked at the crowd. "Plasmius did get help. GIW, also known as Guys In White, helped Plasmius get what he needed to get keep us in place in return that Plasmius hands Robin and Phantom over to them when they are done. We warned them not to do anything to get Robin, Phantom, and Elly or we would reveal them to you. Elly is just like them by the way," Superman said._

_Batman continued._

_"The Guys In White, in Phantoms words are an 'out-or-control-branch-of-Government', in which the Young Justice and Justice League agree with. The GIW puts people in danger just to get want they want. If they are willing to let a someone has evil as Plasmius make a super clone army that listens to him just to get want they want, then they deserve to be shut down. That is all."_

_Superman and Batman left the stage without answering any questions._

Aqualad turned the screen off. "Well, that was interesting," he said.

About an hour later, multiple Agents of GIW were arrested or fired or both. Agents O and K were fired and arrested.

Danny left a relieved feeling in his chest when he heard the news and held his chest. Robin, who could feel it, looked over at his brother. Danny knew what the feeling meant.

 _One enemy down, three enemies to go_ Danny thought. Danny looked up and saw his brother looking at him. Thinking quickly, he came up with an excuse. "I glad that I don't have to deal with them anymore." Robin smiled. "I believe all of us are," Robin said as he looked at their friends and Elly who were hugging, high-fiving, and laughing.

Danny looked at them too. Another thought came to his mind. _But who's next_ he questioned himself.

A hand on his shoulder made him looked back at Robin. "Come on," Robin smiled, "Let's have some fun while we still got the chance." Danny nodded and walked over with his brother to their sister and friends.

Danny smiled. _No matter what is going to happen, I got my family and friends who will help me pull through._


	20. Good-Bye Fruitloop

_Italic_ \- T.V. Screen

* * *

Vlad punched his desk in anger. He could not believe that he was beaten by teens, without even lifting a fist or kick! Well, besides Elly kicking him in the chest for calling her, Danielle.

He wanted payback. He wanted revenge.

And he knew just how to get it.

* * *

Danny sat on the couch with Dick and Elly in their home, laughing. They were watching funny videos on the T.V. in the living room. They were crackling up a storm after watching some pranks people pulled on other people.

Danny was on the floor and kicking the air in laughter, Elly was holding her chest and was on her side, and Dick was holding his chest while he hunched in on himself while on the couch.

During the middle of their laughing fit, Dick and Elly's stomachs growled. Dick got up and helped Elly.

"Danny, me and Elly are going to get something to eat during the commercial, want something to eat."

Danny shook his head. "No thanks, bro. I'm not really hungry."

Dick shook his head and rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Elly following him, her laughter becoming giggling.

As soon as they left, the T.V. turned on to a news screen of Happy Harbor being under attack, a female reporter was shown at the scene. When she spoke, she caught Danny's attention.

_"Happy Harbor is under attacked by a ghost named Vlad_ _Plasmius, the same ghost who attacked Young Justice base. Before attacking, Plasmius revealed himself to be Vlad Masters."_

Danny gasped. Vlad revealed himself?! Just how stupid was he?! Well...nevermind that. But what sort of crazy plan did he come up with that made him do that?!

_"Plasmius has threatened to destroy Happy Harbor if Phantom does not reveal himself and fight him."_

Danny went eye-wide before face-palming. Of course. Leave it to Vlad to do something that was so stupid like that. Danny then removed his hand from his face and narrowed his eyes.

Vlad was willing to destroy Happy Harbor to get him. Well then, if it's Danny he wants, it's Danny he'll get. Danny knew this would happen, so he had something that he made specially for Vlad.

When Dick and Elly walked back into the room, Danny was gone and the T.V. was on the screen of Happy Harbor being attacked.

Dick and Elly looked at each other.

"Oh no," Dick and Elly said.

* * *

Robin and Elly ran into the Lounge, finding the Justice League and Young Justice watching the screen.

Batman stood up when they entered. His eye's narrowed even more when he saw someone missing.

"Where's Danny," he asked.

"Where do you think," Elly said as Robin pointed to the screen. As if on cue, Danny's voice was heard over the screen.

_"Hey, Vlad! Lose your grip on your_ _patience?!"_

Turning to the screen, all of them saw Danny come out of nowhere as Phantom and punched Vlad in the face. Batman growled as Danny fought against Vlad on screen. He turned to the others.

"We need to get to him," he said.

"Elly and I will fly ahead," Robin said and went into his ghost form. They all left to give Danny the help he needed.

* * *

Danny hit the ground after a hard punch from Vlad. Vlad landed and walked up to Danny. He growled.

"You could have had everything with me."

Vlad kicked Danny back when he made to get up.

"I could have taught you everything."

Vlad grabbed Danny and threw him.

"You could have had more power!"

Vlad blasted Danny when he got up.

Vlad walked up to Danny as Danny laid on his back, trying to get up. Vlad put a foot on Danny's chest and held and hand up, getting ready to blast Danny. Danny weakly looked up at him.

"Even now you are weak," Vlad said.

Vlad prepared to blast Danny when Danny suddenly smiled and chuckled.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I'm about to destroy you and you chuckle and smile. Why's the reason for that?"

Danny shook his head. "Because you don't understand."

Vlad growled. "And what don't I understand!"

Danny smiled fully. "That I'm still stronger than you because I have something you don't have."

Vlad readied his blast. "And what is that?"

Danny smiled and showed his teeth. "Friends and Family."

A blast hit Vlad in the chest, sending him flying to the ground a couple of yards away. When he got back up, he saw something that made him blink twice and take a step back with a gasp.

Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Black Canary stood in front of the teens who were helping a weak Danny get to his feet.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Kids, watch Danny. We will take care of this."

Vlad laughed, "How can you fight me? Some of you are injured!"

Batman shook his head and a dangerous smirk came to his face. "We may be, but you never tick off a hero, even if they are injured."

As if a gun was fired, the Justice Leauge sprung into action.

Superman fired his heat rays at Vlad while Batman threw his Batarangs at Vlad. Vlad dodged the heat rays, but he couldn't escape the Batarangs. They exploded on contract and made Vlad miss the second heat ray, sending him flying backward. Black Canary held Green Arrows bow as Green Arrow took aim fired an arrow with his left hand. Aquaman used water from a broken fire hydrant and kept blasting Vlad with water. Flash had pushed a button on a truck and little mini rock had buried Vlad up to his elbows. While normally Vlad could have just phased out of the rocks, Flash sprayed some echo-radium on them so Vlad couldn't.

They took a step to do more when out of nowhere, a gray blast went past the Justice League and hit Vlad. Vlad started screaming, making the adults and the teens covered their ears. When Vlad stopped, he was in human form.

Uncovering their ears, they stared at an unconscious Vlad before turning to see where the blast came from.

Danny stood there, in the middle of the group of teens, with his right arm out, holding a gray minigun. Danny put his hand down and stared at Vlad for a moment longer before looking at everyone. Once he saw their looks, he let out a laugh before explaining.

"I knew that he would come back and try something. So, I built this to reverse the effects on him."

"Effects," Robin asked.

"He wanted to be fully human again when he woke up from his coma all those years ago, so I gave him his wish." Danny looked down at the gun before tossing it in the air and blasting it, destroying it.

"I made it to only be used once, so I see no use of it laying around. Just leaving it could also mean trouble for ghost if fallen into the wrong hands."

Danny started to fall. Gasping, Robin reached out and caught him.

"We need to get you back to the Cave and get checked out," Robin said.

Danny nodded weakly. Robin lifted Danny into his arms when Batman spoke.

"Danny, don't do anything like that ever again," Batman said seriously. Danny just smirked.

"No promises," Danny sing-songed weakly.

Everyone either shook their head, smirked, or laughed at Danny's response. As Danny closed his eyes, he felt the relieved feeling in his chest again. Knowing his brother could feel it, Danny smiled to make him think that he was comfortable in his brother's arms and was falling asleep, which he was.

Before Danny fell asleep, he thought, _Two enemies down, two to go_.

But Danny just smiled and let out a yawn and went to sleep.


	21. To Stop A Fear Fight

Elly sat on the couch with Artemis and Miss Martin, talking about the boys and gossip, like some girls do for fun. It wasn't the mean gossip, it was like the blackmail gossip that just made you laugh. And to get payback on one of the boys if needed of course.

They were about to go on to another subject when the alarm sounded, making all the teens run to the Main Room.

Aqualad pressed a button and Superman came on the screen.

"Superman, what is the problem," Aqualad asked.

_"Two ghosts have been spotted fighting each other in the center of town. They are destroying buildings and property of the city," Superman said._

The screen changes to the two ghosts and Danny instantly recognizing them.

"Hey! I know them," Danny shouts out, making everyone look at him, "That's Nocturne and Fright Knight! I wonder what happened to make them fight each other?"

_"Nevertheless, they are still destroying the property of the city and must be stopped," Superman stated._

"I'll take care of this on my own," Danny said.

"What! Danny," Robin and Elly yelled.

"I'm the only one who can. I know them enough and besides, they don't want me, they want each other. I'm the only one who can stop them."

"Fine, you can try and stop them, but we are coming along just in case," Robin said, leaving no room for argument.

Danny shrugged. "If that makes you happy, then fine. Besides, someone has to protect the citizens while I'm trying to stop the fight."

* * *

At the battle between the two ghosts, things were getting heated.

Danny flew above Nocturne and Fright Knight, not wanting to get hit in the middle of their fight. His friends started helping citizens get to safety. From where he was, Danny could hear Nocturne and Fright Knight arguing.

"I cause more fear than you," Fright Knight yells, "I make people live their fears!"

Nocturne growled. "No! I do! I make live their worst nightmares!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Their fighting over who causing the most fear?"

Danny shrugged. "If it was anyone else, I would be confused. But since it's those two, I can see the point. Well, only a little of it."

Danny dodges a misaimed attack on Fright Knight by Nocturne. "But I still need to stop the fight!" Danny flew towards both ghosts.

"Nocturne! Fright Knight! What are you doing," Danny yelled. Hearing Danny, both of them stopped and looked at him.

"Phantom," both of them shouted at the same time.

"Phantom! Can you tell Mr. Dream over here that I make the most fear," Fright Knight said, pointing and glaring at Vortex while doing so.

Nocturne growled and glared at him. "No! You tell him that I make most fear and my name is Nocturne!"

And just like that, both of them are fighting again. Danny face-palmed.

"You got to be kidding me. They're acting like five-year-olds," Danny gave a laugh and a smirk, "I sounded just like Jazz."

Shaking his head with a smile, Danny flew towards Nocturne and Fright Knight again, trying to come up with a plan to stop them.

And a good punishment for destroying city property.

Fright Knight slashed his sword at Nocturne who just moved to the side. Nocturne kicked Fright Knight's sword up and grabbed the handle as well. They both fought over the sword, pulling back and forth, punching and kicking each other.

Danny stopped a couple of feet from them, being careful to avoid any stray attacks coming his way.

"Nocturne! Fright Knight! Stop this," Danny yelled to the both of them. Both either were too focused on each other to care, didn't hear him, or just flat out ignored him.

Danny groaned out a growl.

 _This is getting ridiculous! How am I gonna get them to stop! This is so_ _aggravating_ _! This is like trying to stop two arguing children! How can I stop two beings who both cause fear to stop trying to kill each other who's better!_ Danny thought while trying to push or pull Nocturne and Fright Knight away from each other.

Danny stopped and thought for a moment before smiling.

 _For course! That's how I can stop them_ Danny thought as he moved away from Nocturne and Fright Knight.

Danny took a deep breath before yelling. "Neither of you are better than the other because the both of you are great together with fear!"

That made both ghosts to stop and look at him.

"What," both asked the same time.

Danny smiled. "Nightmares can be some people's greatest fear. Some nightmares can make people live their fears. Both of them balance each other out, so both of you are great together."

Nocturne and Fright Knight stayed silent for a second before looking at each other and moving away.

"I guess...we do balance each other out," Nocturne said slowly.

"I never...thought about it that way," Fright Knight said, just as slowly.

Danny mentally raised his fist in victory. "You see? You guys can't be better than the other because the both of you balance each other out."

Fright Knight and Nocturne looked at each other before Nocturne raised a hand.

"Truce," he asked. Fright Knight looked at the offered hand before lowering his sword to his side. He shook Nocturne's hand.

"Truce," he said back.

When the both of them moved their hands away, Danny spoke up.

"Well, now that we got this taken care of, you two are going to be punished." Nocturne and Fright Knight looked at him in shock.

"What," the both of them asked. Danny shook his head.

"In case you two didn't notice, you were attacking each other in Happy Harbor. And you destroyed city property," Danny said, pointing below them.

Nocturne and Fright Knight looked below and saw that Danny was right.

"Oh," the both of them said.

"Your punishment is to help repair what you destroyed," Danny said. When both ghost just looked at him, Danny raised an eyebrow, "Like, now."

Realizing what he meant, Nocturne and Fright Knight got to work.

Nocturne and Fright Knight didn't destroy much, so when it was nighttime everything was fixed. When they were done, Danny sucked both of them into his Thermos, to make sure the both of them got back to the Ghost Zone.

After sending them home, Danny went back to the Lounge. His friends were eating since they worked all day. Danny went to an empty space to the couch and leaned back. Robin looked at him.

"Hey, Danny, you hungry?" Danny didn't answer.

"Danny?" Still no answer.

Elly walked over and leaned close to Danny. A couple of seconds later, she was moving back, laughing.

"He's asleep," Elly shouted.

It was true. The combine of stopping the fight and fixing everything had tried Danny out so he fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch, or so the teens thought.

The other teens joined in on the laughing.

They didn't notice Danny opened an eye a little and give a little smirk, before closing his eye and actually fall asleep this time.


	22. The Prank, The Party, And The Old Friend

If anyone was looking for the three Halfas, they would not be able to find them.

You see, they had gotten bored. And a bored Halfa is a dangerous one.

Anyway, they had decided to pull a prank on Superboy and Aqualad. And well...

"DANNY! ROBIN! ELLY! YOU THREE BETTER COME OUT OF HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW," two angry voices screamed.

...it turned out funnier and scarier than the three siblings thought.

It was funny because, well, who wouldn't crack up at the sight of Superboy and Aqualad covered head to toe in glue, glitter, and feathers? The glue being sparkly silver, the glitter being all the colors of the rainbow, and fluffy white feathers. So, picture two human-sized birds that have two arms and legs, with sparkly silver skin that have rainbow glitter on top, and the covering of white feathers.

Yeah, it would be a funny sight to see. And perfect blackmail which the three took pictures of and sent to their friends. **(And if I see it on Youtube the way I typed, I'm gonna crack up laughing)**

But now it was scary because two very angry Super Heros were looking for them, wanting revenge. And who wouldn't hide from two super angry teens that looked like birds who were underworld bent on getting revenge? **(I know I would)**

The three in question were hiding in the corner of the training room, in the far top corner of the room, invisible of course.

I was a funny sight to see, three powerful teens hiding from two people they could easily beat. But then again, said two angry teens weren't angry at the time and now that they are, the halfa teens didn't want to know what they could do. And who wouldn't?

And now said three were trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess they got themselves in.

"How about a bargain," Elly whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud, they would be found. Danny shook his head.

"The only thing that they would want to bargain is giving us a beat down," Danny said.

Robin wasn't paying attention to them, he was instead looking for something to help them get out their mess. His eyes landed on something near the pool and an idea struck him.

Robin turned to his brother and sister. "Distract them." Both turned to them as like he was nuts.

"What," both shouted, forgetting to stay quiet.

"Aqualad! They're in the training room," Superboy's voice called out. The three siblings heads turned towards the doors.

"Look! Just do it! I got an idea," Robin said. Robin flew towards the pool, leaving his brother and sister to do what he asked.

Danny and Elly appeared in front of Superboy and Aqualad just as they entered the room. Danny and Elly laughed nervously, unable to say a word at the two angry teens in front of them. Superboy and Aqualad did one look before saying at the same time, "Where's Robin?"

As to answer, water sprayed on both of the teens, washing them clean of glue, glitter, and feathers.

Once clean, the two formerly angry teens looked at Robin, who was holding a hose in his hands. Robin dropped the hose and smiled nervously.

"I had to hose you two down," Robin said.

Superboy and Aqualad glanced at each other before nodding. "We'll let you three get away with this," Aqualad said.

Three sighed in relief.

"For now," Superboy said and with a smirk. The three shivered in terror.

Before anything else can happen, a loud sound echo thought-out the Cave.

"What in the world," the five of them exclaimed. The five of them ran to where the sound came from.

Once they got to where it came from, which was the Lounge, not only did the Halfas ghost sense come from their mouths, but one of them saw a remailer face.

"Ember," Danny shouted.

Danny and Ember hugged each other as Justice League and others from the Young Justice team. Superman cleared his throat as Danny and Ember moved away from each other, making the two of them look at him.

"What is going on," Superman asked. As if he suddenly remembered, Danny looked at Ember.

"Yeah, did you really have to use your guitar to get us all to the same room," Danny said, gesturing to said object in her hands.

Ember smiled.

"Really, Dipstick? Do you honestly expect me to shout out a thousand times to get to all to hear me or just make a really loud note," Ember asked, crossing her arms with her guitar in one hand with a smug smile.

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but closed it for a second, before saying, "Good point." Ember nodded.

"Anyway, we ghost in the Ghost Zone have heard that the Guys In White have been shut down. So, we threw a party in thanks. And it's also thanks for saving us from the Ghost King," Ember said, looking at Danny when she said the last sentence.

"Thank you, really, but I don't think..." Superman started to say, but Ember interrupted.

"No buts! You're coming even if I have to get the Yeti's to bring you. And trust me, you don't want Yeti's to carry you around," Ember said.

* * *

About fifteen minutes went by before they were all at the party, because, well, you have teenage girls and boys who find out that they are going to a party and Adults who are hard to agree until they are threatened with an army of ghost coming to take to the party if needed and getting them to the ghost portal and a couple of minutes of walking or flying or stopping so the others can catch up would take a couple of minutes.

Well, at least it wasn't an hour.

Once there, the party started right away, everyone going to different places. Danny was just looking around when someone bumped into him. Turning, Danny saw a nerdy-looking teen with glasses and wearing computer geeks clothing **(I mean no offense! I just had no other way to put it! I actually find people like this completely awesome! The truth!)**. The teen gasped when he saw who he bumped into.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I...I...," the kid said, freaking out. Danny held up his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, alright! I'm not mad," Danny said, calming the teen down. The teen looked unsure. Danny smiled.

"I'm not mad, alright? Calm down," Danny said again.

The teen slowly relaxed when a voice broke in.

"Sorry about my friend." Danny looked up to see another teen walking up to them. He simple clothing, the shirt having a Yin Yang symbol on it. The teen continued.

"But Joe had a lot of bad run-ins with bumping into people and hanging from a flagpole in his underwear a lot during his time living, making him a Wedgie ghost when died," the teen explained.

Danny winced. "That...actally sounds painful," Danny said, remembering times when he was in that position. Joe nodded.

"You're a Phantom, a being who is dead but not really dead because of their still living, or just a really powerful full ghost," the teen said. He held a hand out.

"The names Jay. I died a death with wise words as my last. I became a Yin Yang ghost because I used to be a matchmaker when I was alive and wise words being my last made me a Yin Yang ghost," the teen, Jay, explained.

Danny smiled, "I half-way died not wanting others to feel my pain, so that saved half of my life. And I would say my name, but I have a feeling you two know that."

Both nodded as what Jay said made Danny realize something.

"Hold on a second Jay. I don't know if this is gonna sound rude or not, but...did you die in Superman's arms," Danny asked.

Jay nodded.

"Yeah, why," Jay said, looking at Danny with a narrowed eyes.

Danny smiled. "Well, I think you have a chance to talk to him now," Danny said, pointing to Superman, who was standing next to a table, just looking around. Jay followed his finger and saw Superman, freezing completely before smiling.

"I guess it's time to say hello," Jay said. Danny led both ghost teens to Superman, who still didn't see them.

"Hey, Superman," Danny said, making Superman look at him.

"I got someone who wants to speak to you," Danny said, gesturing to Jay.

It only took Superman a second to realize who was standing in front of him.

"Jay," Superman asked, his eyes wide. Jay smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Superman. And by the way, I don't blame you for my death, you tried to save me and that is what counts."

Jay lied a hand on Superman's shoulder. "Now, let's talk, since the last time we did, we didn't have much time."

Danny watched as the three walked away, seeing a hint of a smile on Superman's face.

"Danny," Danny turned to see Robin run up to him, "Who was that."

"A friend of Superman's who wants to talk to him and believe who we will see a lot of, along with his friend," Danny said. He grabbed his brother's hand.

"Now let's have some fun."

And they did.


	23. A Brother's Fight Part 1

He growled as he banged his hand against the wall.

He wanted revenge.

He wanted him to get hurt.

He wanted him to suffer.

But Phantom always found a way to get out of it. To beat him.

But not this time. This time he was going to get hurt. This time he was going to get his revenge. And Phantom is going to help him get it.

He walked over to a chest and opened it. A red orb was glowing bright, revealing the one who opened the chest to be Freakshow.

Freakshow smiled evilly. He grabbed the orb and put it on the staff. He knew where Phantom was. He knew how to get him.

He knew how to hurt him.

* * *

Danny sat on his bed in Cave, breathing heavily and holding his head.

This headache has been hurting his head all day. And since Robin could feel what he was feeling, he knew just how bad it was. Danny couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. Something that he wasn't going to like.

Robin couldn't stand seeing his brother like this any longer so he got up and walked over to him.

"Danny." Danny just groaned.

"Danny, are you okay? You've been having a headache all day," Robin said. He paused. "Add yesterday as well."

Danny shook his head before looking at his brother.

"I'm fine. It's just...I just feel like something going to happen, bro. Something that none of us are going to like."

Robin put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Don't worry, little bro. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Robin hugged Danny. Danny sighed and hugged back.

They wanted to stay like for a while, but alas, something just had to ruin it.

"Guys!" Both letting out an aggravating groan, both turned to Kid Flash who was standing at the door.

"What," both let out at the same time. Kid Flash flinched, realizing that he ruined a moment, before saying what he was sent here to say.

"We got trouble," Kid Flash said.

"What kind," the twins said together again.

Kid Flash took a deep breath before saying, "A freak show who is attacking Happy Habor, saying yelling that his enemy Phantom better come out of hiding."

It took only a second for Danny and Robin to realize who Kid was talking about.

"Freakshow," Danny shouted as he stood up.

Kid led Robin and Danny to the Main room. Once there, the twins could see what Freakshow was doing.

"He's destroying the city," Robin gasped.

"He must really want me to destroy buildings," Danny said.

Aqualad looked at all of them, "We got to stop him, " once his team looked at him, he continued, "Ready?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Freakshow destroyed another building, growing.

Where was he? Phantom should have been here by now.

"Freakshow!"

Freakshow smiled. Finally, he can get his revenge. Turning, Freakshow saw Phantom land with Robin jumping off his back. Elly landed next to them both.

Danny growled. "You destroyed buildings just to get me to come out?"

Freakshow laughed. "Why, yes. How else do you expect for me to get my revenge on you?"

Danny shook his head. "Like I'm going to let you destroy me."

Danny jumped at Freakshow, who sidestepped it. Elly jumped at Freakshow, managing on getting on his back. Robin rushed forward, getting a punch to Freakshow's face.

Freakshow, despite the situation he was in, laughed. "You think that I want revenge on you by killing you? Don't make me laugh, Phantom."

Danny, who got a kick on Freakshow, had a confused expression on his face.

Freakshow reached up and tossed Elly off him, right at Danny who had to catch her. Freakshow managed to get lucky and grab Robin's foot, pushing him to the ground. Freakshow looked at Danny as Freakshow reached into his robe, pulling out a staff that had the top covered.

Danny widens his eyes, realizing what Freakshow was going to do. "What better revenge is there than seeing you fight someone you love."

Freakshow started to pull off the covering as he turned to Robin. Danny ran, not at Freakshow, no.

He ran to his brother.

"Don't look at the orb," Danny cried as he shielded Robin from the orb, blocking his view. Freakshow smiled and Danny realized his mistake.

Freakshow wasn't trying to hypnotize Robin so Danny had to fight him. No. He was planned on hypnotizing him, making him fight against his brother and sister, their friends. This is what Freakshow wanted as revenge. He wanted Danny to attack and possibly hurt his family and friends, and do more.

Before Danny could think of anything else, red flooded his vision and he knew no more.

Robin stared at the frozen body of his brother, who was in front of him. Danny's cry had brought the attention of their friends and the citizens who were still around. Robin slowly stood up.

"Danny," he called slowly. Danny didn't move. Robin was about to call again when Elly cried out.

"Run," she cried. Robin turned to her. Elly had her full attention on him, going nowhere near Freakshow.

"Get away from him! Quickly," she cried again.

"Look out," his friends and citizens cried out.

Robin lifted a hand a grabbed a fist which was going to hit his face. When he saw who threw the punch at him, he gasped along with everyone else.

It was Danny! His brother threw a punch at him!

But when Robin stared at brother's face, he saw something that made his blood go cold. His brother's eyes and face. His eyes were glowing red, his entire face has shifted, a cruel and evil smirk on his face, something that brought chills to Robin's spine.

Robin suddenly remembered when Danny told him about Freakshow. Pushing Danny away from him, he jumped back.

"You controlling freak! Your mind-controlling him," Robin yelled out for all to hear, not daring to look at Freakshow. Elly flew back to her friends, keeping her eyes away from Freakshow.

Freakshow laughed. "Why yes, I did. It took longer, though. Must have been shielded."

Freakshow shrugged. "No matter. The thing about this orb is that Phantom may not remember anything while under control, but once he's not under my control anymore, he will remember everything that he did. It will be enjoying to see him break down after seeing what he done to his friends."

Robin filled with disgust. And he didn't need to turn around to know that the others were feeling the same way.

"You're sick," Robin growled.

Freakshow laughed and yelled, "Phantom! Attack!"

Robin jumped back to dodge another attack from his mind-controlled brother. Robin backflipped right to his friends and they looked at each other, realizing that this fight would not be easy.

Robin turned back to his brother. He knew that the only way to free his brother was to fight him.

And he didn't like it one bit.


	24. A Brother's Fight Part 2

Robin took cover behind a rock.

The team had scattered. Citizens have fled, some had to take cover.

Freakshow had Danny attack them. Just them. Which was good cause the citizens were able to get away without getting hurt. Robin peeked over the side of the rock. Freakshow had Danny attack him, probably because Robin and Phantom seemed to have a strong bond.

Robin growled. Freakshow was going to pay for this. After they made sure to tell Danny that this was not his fault. Robin frowned.

If anything, it was his. Freakshow used him as a means to get Danny. He should have moved away or at least covered his eyes. Danny being controlled was his fault. Self-hate and guilt flooded through him.

Robin could even feel Danny's struggling to get back in control, guilt for attacking his friends and siblings, and anger for letting himself be controlled.

Someone landed next to him. Turning quickly, a fist raised, Robin stopped his fist from hitting his little sister, Elly.

Elly raised her hands. "I'm not mind controlled!"

"I know," Robin said as he lowered his fist, "Your eyes are not red like Danny's."

Robin looked back over the side of the rock.

"We need to free Danny from the control of the orb," Elly said.

Robin looked back at her, "How do we do that?"

"Danny told me that...Sam and Tucker were able to talk to him and free him by talking to him, even if it worked only for a couple of seconds. Another way is to destroy the orb, but I can't look at it without being control since you two are still teaching me how to block my mind and you will fall under the orb's control after a couple of seconds because of your mind block. Your's and Danny's mind shields aren't strong enough yet to block the orb's control."

Robin took in what she had said.

"Robin," Elly asked curiously.

"I think I know how to free Danny and destroy the orb," Robin answered.

A shadow covered hem both. Robin felt the feeling of alarm and panic flood him from his brother's side of the bond. Turning to look above them, he saw Danny standing there, echo-blast ready.

Robin grabbed Elly and dodged the blast.

"Elly, try and get the others together. Tell them to try and get behind Freakshow and when I give the signal, jump him. You can help detain Freakshow after that, Ok? Only after, I don't want to risk you getting controlled as well."

Elly looked at him. "What are you planning?"

Robin glanced at her. "You'll see."

Robin glanced behind them and pushed Elly away from him and moved away, moving out of the way of an echo-blast.

"Go Elly!" Elly went to find the others to tell them the plan. Robin turned his head to look behind him to see Danny chasing him.

Good, that is what he wanted. Robin turned to his brother.

"Stop, Phantom! We don't have to fight," Robin yelled, not wanting to say his brother's name. Danny stumbled a bit before continuing after Robin. Robin leaned back to dodge a punch.

"We don't have to fight, brother," Robin whispered, grabbing his brother's fist, pulling him close. Danny blinked and shook his head. Robin could feel Danny resolve start to get stronger and knew his plan was working.

"Your strong, Danny. Stronger enough to overcome Freakshow," Robin whispered as he grabbed his brother's other fist and pushed Danny back, still holding on to Danny's fist.

Danny shook his and groaned.

"Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't stop. I should have moved away or covered my eyes. Nothing is your fault," Robin said, yelling the last sentence for all to hear.

Freakshow laughed. (He's still here. What? Did you think I would forget?)

"Don't bother on trying to free him. You can't free him from the control of my orb!" Freakshow laughed, lifting his orb up.

Robin looked right at Danny's eyes. "I know your still there, Danny. I can feel you. It's not your fault."

Danny looked at him, his eye's flashing back to neon toxic green for a second. Robin smiled. "You're my little brother, and I know you can beat Freakshow's control. Because you're stronger than him!"

As soon as Robin yelled the last sentence, Danny yelled out, moving back and clutching his head. Robin yelled out, "Now!"

Aqualad blasted Freakshow in the face with a blast of water, Miss Martain and Artemis tripped him so he fell backward, Superman grabbed the orb and threw it to Kid Flash. Elly ran out and froze Freakshow's feet and hands together.

Robin looked at Kid Flash, no longer caring about the orb. "Kid!"

Kid Flas looked at him and gasped, trying to hide the orb from Robin eyesight. But Robin didn't care, he had something else in mind. "Throw me the orb!"

His friends and sister looked at him like he was insane. Robin could feel his brothers worry and confusion. "Just do it!" (Does anyone know where this line came from?)

Kid, even if he didn't want to, he trusted Robin and threw him the orb. Robin grabbed it just as it tried to take control. Robin growled as his eyes flashed from blue to red. "No more mind-controlling for you!"

Robin lifted his hands in the air before throwing the orb to the ground. Red mist came out of Robin and Danny, giving them their minds back. Danny would have fallen to the ground, but Robin was able to catch him.

Danny looked at him for a second before glaring and hitting Robin upside the head.

"Next time, let someone else destroy the orb, will ya," Danny growled.

"If there is a next time," Robin answered. Danny huffed.

"Danny!"

Poor Danny, he was dog-piled by Elly and Miss Martain. Aqualad, Superman, Kid Flash, and Artemis just walked up to him. Aqualad a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Brave yet foolish," he said.

"Very foolish," Superman said.

"I don't think I would hold something that can take over my own mind," Kid Flash said.

"What were you thinking," Artemis said.

Robin shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm his older twin brother," Robin said, pointing at Danny.

Danny scoffed. Danny then felt a relieved feeling, and he knew that they had defeated another enemy. _Three down, one to go_ Danny thought. Danny suddenly looked around.

 _Everything could have gone worse. If my unleashed a lot of my power_ Danny thought before shuddering. _I don't want to know_.

Danny then realized that they were lucky. If Freakshow had Danny do anything else besides echo-blasting, then this place would look worse then it looked right now.

 _I have to tell them about Dark Dan soon, the next time we might not be so lucky_ Danny thought.

"Danny," Danny turned to his sister who said his name, "Are you going to be okay?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I am. I just want to go to sleep."

His friends laughed. Danny smiled and picked Elly up, letting her hug him. Robin pulled Danny and Elly into a side-hug.

Danny looked around and smiled. _I am so glad they are my friends._


	25. Respects

Danny sighed, looking up at the ceiling in the Wayne Mansion. He was thinking about telling the others about Dark Dan, he didn't know how.

Danny slammed his hands against the bed before getting up and morphing into ghost form.

He walked out of his room and bumped into Bruce. Bruce looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"To pay my respects," Danny simply said, before turning invisible and intangible and flying off.

Bruce just gave a smirk. "I knew he would do it sooner or later."

* * *

About half an hour later, Danny was walking to the giant gravestone, as Phantom of course, before standing in front of the new gravestone.

He read the words on the gravestone.

**_Sam Manson  
_ _Tucker Foly  
_ _Jasmine Fenton  
_ _Maddie Fenton  
_ _Jack Fenton  
_ _Mr. Lancer  
_ _Died in an explosion.  
_ _Lost but never forgotten._ **

Danny smiled sadly. He never expected this day to come. But it did.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer. My education is doing well, so you don't have to worry. Hey, Mom and Dad, I got a new family, so don't worry about me being alone. Hey, Jazz, found my brother and I have Elly, so don't me being siblingless. Tucker, you will always be my number one best friend and don't you forget it. Sam...I'm moving on Sam. I will forever love you, but you would want me to move on, so that is what I'm gonna do."

Danny heard a noise behind him. Turning invisible, he looked to see what caused the noise.

Parents.

And not just any parents.

It was Sam's and Tucker's parents.

Moving so he would not get hit by them, Danny stood to the side and watched as they put flowers on the graves. Tucker's being white while Sam's was black. Danny smiled at that.

 _Sam always loved black flowers. At least they're not pink_ he thought. Danny watched as the parents sat down.

"I miss him," Mrs. Foly said, sniffing, "I miss my son."

"I miss my daughter. I never listen to what she said or what she wanted. I didn't like who she was. And now look, I will never get to tell my daughter I'm sorry. I should have listened to her," Mrs. Manson cried out.

The husbands hugged their wives, bearing tears of their own.

"Our son and us got into a fight, telling him that he shouldn't be friends with Danny with how much he gets into trouble. Now we can't say that we are sorry," Mr. Foly said.

"Sam and I got into a fight about her mom. Sam refused to listen to her while I tried to make her see that she had to listen to her mom. Now I can't tell her just how sorry I am for trying to force her into listening to her mother," Mr. Manson said.

Danny could not keep the silence any longer.

"They both had forgiven you."

The parents jumped at the voice.

"Who's there," Mr. Foly shouted.

"I am," Danny said, turning visible to the parents.

"Phantom," they said. Danny nodded, walking up to them and sitting between the two families.

"Sam and Tucker talked about it to Me and Danny while we were hanging out one day."

"Our children were friends with you," Mrs. Manson said.

"Yes. They even helped me out on some ghost fights," Danny chuckled, "If they didn't help me out on some of them, I would be a goner. They saved my after-life, they were my partners and friends."

"Our children...helped you fight," Mrs. Foly said.

"Didn't I already say that," Danny said, smirking a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"You said they had forgiven us," Mr. Manson said.

Nodding, Danny replied, "Yes. They both know you were just looking out for their well-being. They were going to apologize to but were also going to tell you that they would not give in."

Danny got up and walked to the gravestone. "Think them not dead, but think of them alive in a new life. They didn't die in vain."

Danny turned to their parents. "They're heroes in their own way."

Tears were in the Manson's and Foly's eyes.

They had thought that Phantom was a criminal, bad as can be. When the Red Huntress had told everyone that Danny was okay and that Phantom and his little sister, Elly, was not a villain, saying that Danny was with his real brother and Phantom and Elly protected him, they were one of the few that didn't want to believe it

But seeing Phantom talk about their kids like that, and that he was friends with them, they see how wrong they are. And if Danny helped Phantom out with the fighting ghost, then that would explain why he was late to school, missing classes, and getting in trouble.

Mrs. Manson smiled. "Thank you. And tell Danny that we're sorry for what we thought of him"

Phantom smiled. "I'll make sure he gets it." _Because he already has._

"I have to go now, but remember what I said because it's true."

"Bye Phantom," the parents said.

Phantom flew up and away from the graveyard. He smiled. "That went better than I thought it would. Why do I feel that Clockwork was behind this?" _Because maybe he was._

Clockworks words flowed back into his mind. _"You will have to tell your friends and family about Dark Dan."_

 _I know Clockwork. And I know that it is time now_ Danny thought.

Danny looked ahead of him. _Tomorrow. I shall tell them tomorrow_ Danny nodded at his thought before he smiled. He should have some fun while he still can.

Danny started doing tricks in the air, laughing all the while.


	26. What I Can Become

Danny floated above the couch in the Lounge. He had told the Justice League, his friends and his brother and sister to all come here, for he had something to tell them. Danny was nervous. So many things can go wrong.

Different endings. Different scenarios.

But he would not back down. He was going to do this, he had to do this. Because he doesn't know what will happen in the future, so he had to tell them.

A door opening broke Danny out of his thoughts. Looking down, Danny saw his Robin and sister leading the others to the two couches. Robin looked up at Danny.

"So, what's this important thing you have to tell us about," Robin said.

Danny gestured to the couches. "You guys might want to sit down. We will be here for a while."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin gestured to the couches and they all took a seat. His friends, brother, and sister one while the Justice League was one the other. The Justice League members who were there were Black Canary, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash.

Danny sighed and landed on the ground. He could feel himself shaking a bit. He was scared, he knew that, but he also knew he had to do this. He had to do this now or he will never be able to do it.

Robin sat up, feeling the fear from his brother.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why are you afraid," Robin asked, starting to stand up. Danny held up a hand which made Robin stop.

"I'm okay. I'm just very nervous about doing this," Danny said, his eyes closed.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at everyone. "I told you about my enemies, but there is one enemy that I didn't tell you guys about. _He_ is what I'm going to talk about."

Everyone stayed quiet, giving Danny the time to think of what he was going to say.

Then, Danny started to speak again. "This enemy is the one that was the strongest. The one who can show me what I can do with the power I hold. The enemy that I fear and hate the most. My ultimate enemy."

Danny stopped talking and looked down. Kid, being who is, spoke up.

"And how is this guy your ultimate enemy? How bad can he actually be," Kid Flash asked, with a smile on his face.

Danny looked at him, "Dark Dan is me from an alternate timeline that I stopped from happening, but I still, run the risk of becoming to be if I'm not careful. Dark Dan is the evil me."

Kid instantly lost his smile. The others looked at Danny shocked. Robin and Elly looked at their brother with a look of horror and shock, much like everyone else's.

Elly decided to ask the question that was one Danny didn't want to answer.

"What do you mean by 'alternate timeline that I stopped from happening'," Elly asked, but her eyes said, "Please don't say what I think your gonna say."

Everyone else's eyes seemed to say it to. But all Danny did was smile sadly.

"If I allowed himself to be broken over my adopted family's and my friend's deaths, I would have become Dark Dan, the destroyer of this world."

His friends gasped. The adult's eyes widen. Danny had enough power to destroy the world!

Robin suddenly stood up, "Hold on! If you have enough power to destroy the world, then so do me and Elly!"

Danny looked at them, "Yes, but you two, believe it or not, do not have an evil self."

"And how do you know that," Robin asked.

Danny's eyes suddenly glistened with tears. He didn't want to say this, but he knew that he had to. "Let me start from the beginning, no interruptions, ok?"

After everyone nodded, Danny started.

"It all started when I cheated on a test, the C.A.T. You see, do to my ghost fighting, wasn't able to study for the test. I found the answer sheet and chose to cheat on the test. Jazz found the answer sheet and went to Mr. Lancer, who in turn called my parents. My best friends went along with them. They all met at the Nasty Burger, which, do to a ghost attack was unstable because of a ghost attack damaged the generators. The generators exploded just as I, not me, alternate me, ran up just as the place exploded, killing them but leaving the other me alive."

Danny took and a deep breath to stop the tears from falling before continuing.

"Alternate Danny felt so guilty, felt like such a failure, that his obsession to protect was broken. All he became was a shell. That timelines Vlad agreed to take his ghost half out, so Alternate Danny couldn't suffer anymore. But that was a big mistake. Alternate Danny's ghost half, which I will call Phantom, went mad. Phantom took out Vlad ghost half and merged with it, creating Dark Dan. Dark Dan killed the Vlad and Danny from that timeline before going off and destroying the world. Valerie Grey was the only person he was fighting."

Danny closed his eyes.

"Clockwork was told to kill me before that happened, so the world would not end up destroyed. But unlike the Observants who told him to kill me, who could only see time in a straight line, Clockwork sees time like a parade, all the twist and turns it could take. Clockwork told me to go to the caves, he told me where to go. Clockwork saved me. I promised my friends and adopted family that I would never become Dark Dan. And that is a promise that I tend to keep."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

Everyone had a horror-stricken face. To fight against your clone is one thing, but to fight against someone that is your evil self, alternate or not, was on a completely different level.

Robin looked at his brother. Danny didn't mention one thing.

"Us," everyone looked at Robin, "What happened to all of us?"

Everyone looked back at Danny. All Danny did was have tears fall down his face, ones that he couldn't stop. Danny didn't want to tell them. He didn't even tell Jazz this before she passed on! But he knew that he had to now. They would figure it out from his lack of response.

"Dark Dan managed to tell me something before he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos that Clockwork has."

Danny took a deep breath before saying the words he didn't want to say at all.

"Dark Dan killed all of you. He killed the adults first, then the teens. He left Robin and Danielle, telling them that they were brother and sister and that he was Danny, their brother. They didn't want to believe it but Dark Dan told them enough evidence that he was Danny. He asked Robin and Danielle to join him, but both of them refused. Dark Dan killed the both of them while both of them hugged each other. Dark Dan killed all of you."

At the last sentence, Danny broke into tears, having his hands covering his face as he fell to the floor.

Everyone was in shock. Danny just told them that his evil self from a different timeline killed them. Sure, it wasn't Danny in front of them, but Danny had to live after the aftermath with those words in his head. Now they can understand why Danny wanted to hang out all the time. They figured it was just because he was glad to have friends again, but in reality, he was trying to get them to have fun together.

Robin looked at his broken brother, who was crying on the floor. He thought back to the incident with Freakshow, the way Danny acted was like he was suddenly afraid, and know he knew why.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let his brother suffer like this.

"You think you're the blame for what Dark Dan did." Everyone stared at him. Danny only cried more. Robin stood up.

"You think that our other timeline deaths are your fault," Robin said, walking closer to Danny. Danny cried more.

Robin stopped walking when he was in front of Danny. He bent down and grabbed Danny's hands, pulling him to his chest and hugging him. Danny froze.

"Your not the fault or the blame, Danny," Robin spoke seriously, "Dark Dan and you are completely different people. It doesn't matter that your alternate beings of each other. You are you and Dark Dan is Dark Dan. Your strong Danny, and being able to go through all that proves it. No matter what, we still love ya, Danny."

Everyone else jumped up, reputation to hold or not. They were yelling the same things. They were all thinking, _Screw reputation! Danny needs this more than our reputation!_

Danny burst out crying again, this time in happiness instead of sadness. Elly came over and hugged Danny. Their friends joined in. The adults walked over, but didn't join in, they just made a circle around the group.

Danny pushed away from Robin just a little.

"Thanks, guys. You don't understand how much I thank all of you," Danny said, smiling.

All of them just smiled and this time, the adults did join in.


	27. New Face And Two Big Problems

He pressed a button on the broad of his ship.

He was wearing nine rings on his figures, only one having no rings. The rings were different colors. Going in order on the left hand was: Red, Orange, Yellow, and Black rings. Going in order on the right hand was: Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and White Rings.

His suit looked like Hal Jordan's, but he all the colors of his rings on his suit. His hair was brown, like his eyes.

He was someone who was rare. He was chosen by all of the rings, which made him strong and powerful. He had to follow rules about his powers, but he did his own things.

He was just about to press another button when an alarm sounded through his ship.

Eyes wide, he pressed a button which showed a giant asteroid coming right at him. Grabbing the controls, he turned his ship away from the asteroid.

Breathing heavily, he looked at the asteroid as it continued on its way.

"I got to make sure it won't hit any upcoming planets," he said. He pressed some buttons and screen zoomed in on the asteroid's course. Or rather, what is in its way.

He gasped when he saw his home planet, Earth, on its path. He quickly did a list, to see if his planet would survive the asteroid hitting it.

He paled once he saw the list. Because the asteroid's chemical formula which surrounded it, echo-radium, made it hard to destroy, and it's size and speed, Earth would not survive the hit. In fact, it would be destroyed on impact.

He knew what he had to do. He had to call Earth and warn them. But first, he had to call the Council and get their permission. Even if they agree to let Earth know about them because of the danger it's in, they would like to know first.

He just hoped the Heroes of Earth didn't have a problem on their hands.

* * *

He was so wrong.

Because Dark Dan's thermos was shaking.

Dark Dan had grown tired of being trapped in of his little prison.

He wanted to get back at Danny.

The more he thought about Danny, the angrier he got.

Seconds later, the thermos cracked.

Then, it exploded and smoke filled the room.

Evil laughter came though spoke.

"I'm back Danny."

* * *

Valerie flew on her glider over Amity Park again.

Since that Danny could no longer protect Amity Park, she had to take over. She had a rough start, but she got a hang of it.

She just got done stoppings a robbery when an explosion drew her attention. Valerie looked in the direction of Fenton Works and saw smoke.

"What in the world," she questions as she flew her glider over to the ruined building. She got there just in time to see a figure fly out of the smoke. The figure turned to the ruined building and blasted it, making a fire that consumed the rest of it.

"Who are you," Valerie shouted, raising her gun to the figure. The figure turned to her and laughed.

"Valerie Grey, that is who you are. Am I right," the figure said. Valerie only raised her gun up more to hide her fear that the ghost knew her name.

"Who are you," Valerie said again, yelling out louder.

The figure laughed again. "I am Dark Dan! Danny Phantom's future evil self!"

Valerie gasped. The people who were watching gasped as well. Danny Phantom was gonna turn evil!

Dark Dan then looked around. Seeing everything in shape, he growled. "Or I should say, _'_ _Alternate evil self that he stopped from happening'_."

Valerie and everyone who heard gave a sigh of relief. Dark Dan then smirked, "But that leaves a world to destroy for me!"

Dark Dan fired echo-blast after echo-blast. People ran for cover. Valerie couldn't get a shot because she had to take cover.

"And it leaves me with a chance to kill Danny Phantom," Dark Dan exclaimed.

Valerie gasped, shocked and horrified.

"I have no choice but to call Danny because at the rate he will find out," Valerie said as she pressed buttons on her suit which started calling Young Justice.

_I'm glad Robin gave me the team number in case I needed their help because right now, I need it._ _I just hope they have enough heroes to spare._

* * *

The Young Justice was giving the Justice Leauge reports on what was going when an alarm sounded.

"Something wrong," Elly asked.

"No," Aqualad said, walking over a screen, "someone is calling us." Aqualad pressed some buttons before a screen popped up, showing Valerie's face.

"Valerie! How are you-" Elly said.

_"No time to ask about my well-being Elly! I got a problem! A huge one," Valerie yelled from the other side of the screen. She yelped when an echo-blast hit the building she was along the side of._

"What is it," Superboy asked.

_"I got a ghost problem," Valerie said, looking over the side of the building._

"How many," Robin asked.

_"One."_

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You called for help over one ghost?"

_Valerie looked back at the screen, glaring at Artemis. "A strong and powerful ghost, okay!"_

"Name," Danny said.

_"I think you should know Danny."_

Danny looked at Valerie, "Oh, and why."

_"Well, I think I would know the name of a ghost who claims to be my alternate evil self."_

Gasps sounded as soon Valerie said that. Danny looked at her, "Dark Dan!"

_Valerie nodded, "Yep. That's the one."_

Danny scowled, a hint of fear showing in that scowl, "Great."

Another alarm filled the base. Aqualad pressed some more buttons, "Someone else is calling us."

A face of a man appeared on the screen, _"Listen, I know you don't know me, but you're in danger! There is a-"_

"Hold your words," Superman said, holding his hand up, "Tell who you are first, then we'll listen to you."

_The man sighed, but listen to Superman._

_"My name is Mario Alejandro. I was born on Earth. When I woke up one day after saving a group of kids from a burning bus, I found nine rings on my fingers. The rings give me powers, each one different. The rings give me a suit that I can fight in. My superhero name is Omni Lantern. I didn't want you guy's to know about me, so I decided to protect the Earth in secret until I had no choice but to tell you guys about me."_

Superman thought over his words before nodding, "Okay. What made you have to tell us about you."

_"Why don't you see for yourself," Mario said, pressing a button, revealing the asteroid._

Everyone gasped, Valerie as well because of the half screen.

_"I called it the Disasteroid. And it's heading right towards Earth. The Council gave me permission to help you. I checked to where...hold on! Look! the Disasteroid!"_

Everyone looked at the Disasteroid, watching as little rocks broke off of it.

_"It's breaking apart! I checked where they meteors and Disasteroid are going to hit first. It's to hit the North Pole. If the Disasteroid hits Earth, then Earth is going to be destroyed. I'll meet you guys there."_

Superman turned to everyone, "We need to split up. One group will attack Dark Dan while-"

_"Guys," Valerie said, looking off-screen. "Dark Dan is flying towards the Disasteroid! I think he is heading to the North Pole."_

"Never mind then," Superman said.

Danny cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "This will be the fight of our lives. We might get killed, some of us might get killed, or we just might all live but be injured. Are you guys ready for this?"

Kid Flash chuckled. "If you think any of us are going to back down, then you thought wrong," he said.

"We're with you, Danny," Miss Martin said.

Danny smiled. Looking around, he saw everyone nod at their words.

"Then let's go get Dark Dan and stop this Disasteroid," Danny said loudly.

 _But I have a feeling, that it's not going to be easy_ Danny thought.


	28. I Created You, But I Can Destroy You

Meteors hit the ground at the North Pole.

The Justice League and Young Justice teams, the ones who can fly, started firing at the meteors, doing some damage to the meteors and destroying some. The Bio-ship landed and those who couldn't fly got out of it.

The team started firing at the meteors once they got far away from the ship.

After a couple of seconds of this, a ship came out of nowhere and started firing. Superman looked at it as it landed. The door opened and a figure in a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and white suit walked out.

"Omni Lantern I resume," Superman said, holding his hand out.

"Yes, nice to finally meet face-to-face," Omni said.

"I believe Green Lantern would like to talk to you have all this," Superman said, looking up at a meteor hiding their way.

Omni looked up as well, "Then let's make it so I would be able to talk to him."

Both started to fire upon the meteors. Robin and Elly, both in ghost forms, were blasting the meteors that came their way.

No one could see Dark Dan standing on a cliff edge, looking down on them. He looked at Robin and Elly, eyes narrowing as he watched them fire blast after blast.

"Looks like me beating you from last time didn't change anything."

Dark Dan looked behind him and saw Danny standing a couple of feet away from him, his eyes alert. Dark Dan smirked evilly.

"I see you found your brother and sister. You know what happened to them in my time," Dark Dan said, the last sentence being more like a statement than a question.

Danny clutched his fists, "I'm not gonna let you win, Dark Dan."

Dark Dan laughed, "And what power do you have against me? I'm more powerful-"

Dark Dan was interrupted by Danny, who threw an echo-blast at him and was thrown off the cliff edge. Danny just looked at where Dark Dan was.

"I have gotten stronger than the last time we fought." Danny then jumped after Dark Dan.

A while away, Miss Martin fired an echo-gun that Danny had given her at a meteor, slowing it down. She was so focused on the meteor that she didn't see the one falling her right her from behind.

But Superboy did.

"Look out!" Superboy tackled Miss Martin away from her spot just as the meteor hit where she was.

As they got up, they looked at the place where Miss Martain was standing. She looked at Superboy, "Thank you."

Superboy nodded. Miss Martian was about to go back to shooting when Superboy grabbed her arm, "Wait."

When she looked at him, he asked her, "I know we broke up and everything, but after this, can we get back together?"

Miss Martin looked at him with happiness. "You saved me from asking you myself," she said. Superboy smiled.

Miss Martian jerked her head, looking back at the meters. "Come on!"

Back with Danny, he was in a fist-fight with Dark Dan. Dark Dan managed to get his hands on Danny's neck. Danny grabbed at Dark Dan's hands, trying to get his hands off his throat.

Black dots appeared in his vision and just when he was gonna faint-

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Dark Dan was knocked back and Danny fell to the ground. Someone caught him and gently landed on the ground. Danny looked at who saved him. He looked at a girl who wore a purple cape and had violet eyes.

"Thanks," he said. The girl nodded.

"Danny."

"Raven. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about me. I don't want to be known yet," Raven asked.

Danny smiled, "You saved me and wish to remain secret, so I will keep it. I would hide now or leave if you don't want to be seen."

Raven nodded and hide, or most likely left. Danny resume fighting, a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but admit that she was cute.

With Elly, she was blasting when a voice called out to her.

"You fight pretty well for a girl." Elly turned around and saw a boy behind her. She smirked, "Well, I like to prove that I can fight, unlike some girls who run away."

The boy laughed.

"The names Beast Boy," the boy said.

"Elly Phantom," Elly looked at the meteor that was falling right at them, "Care to give me a hand?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Of course!"

Beast Boy transformed into a vulture and flew off with Elly following.

With Robin, he saw a portal open up and a bunch of ghosts flew out, all blasting at the meteors. Robin saw a ghost he recognized. "Jay! What are you doing here?!"

Jay flew up to him.

"If Earth is destroyed, the Ghost Zone will follow since their both interconnected," Jay said. Robin nodded, seeing that they are here to help.

"Come on," Jay said, as he started firing. Robin nodded and followed.

Back with Danny, he was knocked onto his back by Dark Dan. Dark Dan laughed. "You can't beat me! I'm you! What hope do you have to beat me? Someone, who is you!"

Danny, remembering Robin's words, laughed. Dark Dan was confused.

"You think we are the same being Dark Dan, but you're wrong. You see, I am my own being. My own person. Just like you are."

Danny called worth a huge amount of power. Danny jumped up a threw the power at Dark Dan yelling, "I created you, but I can destroy you!"

Dark Dan screamed as he was destroyed. Everyone looked at them. Danny stopped when Dark Dan stopped screaming. He looked on victory. Just when he looked at everyone staring, he was blasted back by Dark Dan's power. Dark Dan's power was full-on black.

Danny looked at the dark power as it flew up into space, right to the Disasteroid. Everyone watched as the dark power of Dark Dan destroyed the Disasteroid. But then something happened. The dark power surrounded the pieces, taking their power and making them normal meteors.

Then, the power, now a neon green mixed with black, started to fly down to Earth. Danny looked over and saw a news crew.

Danny started to get the chills. Dark Dan sent his power at the Disasteroid in the last attempt of winning and everyone was going to watch the Disasteroid kill them all.

And he didn't know how to stop it. Danny looked at the dark power coming right at them as Elly and Robin ran to his side, looking worried and horrified.

 _But what if I do know how_ Danny thought, looking at the dark power, knowing if no one thought of anything soon, they were all dead.


	29. DANNY!

Danny stared at the dark power, trying to come up with a way to stop it. Danny looks around. Everyone was close to each other.

He looks at Superboy and Miss Martin who are hugging, Kid Flash and Artemis do the same thing. Aqualad is standing next to the four, looking very worried. Superman and Omni Lantern had joined the other members of the Justice League, trying to find a way to stop the dark power. Beast Boy very worried, glancing at Elly every now and then.

Finally, Danny looked at his siblings and Batman, who had joined them while everyone else was thinking.

Batman had his hands on Robin and his shoulders, trying to look emotionless but failing, letting fear show a little. Fear for Danny, Robin, and Elly.

Elly was hugging Robin's middle, having on growing a bit. She was looking up at the dark power with fear.

He remembers when they found out that Elly was growing. She was growing to fit Danny's age and height. The three of them would look like triplets. He also remembers he and Robin grabbing Elly, lifting her up. And he remembers that he and Robin caught Beast Boy looking at Elly with a smile on his face. The brothers could tell that he had a crush on Elly. He and Robin had cornered Beast Boy and told him that he could date their sister, but if he hurt her that they would make him regret it.

And Robin, he was looking up at the dark power with a look at hatred. Danny could feel Robin's hatred towards Dark Dan. Trust Dark Dan to ruin everything at the last second. Robin was worried too, holding Elly against him. He was holding Danny's hand as well. Danny could feel Robin's handshaking.

Danny looked back at the dark power. It was coming closer. How was he supposed to figure out a way to stop the dark power from destroying Earth?! A power that was so negative!

Danny halted his thoughts as he suddenly remembered Clockworks words.

_"_ _You may think that the power is stronger than you, but it isn't. To destroy negative power, it must meet an equal positive power. You'll know what to do when it's time."_

"Of course," Danny said out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"What," Batman asked, not liking the look on Danny's face. To tell you the truth, no one did. Elly and Robin as well. Robin especially since he could feel realization from his brother. Elly, well, she grabbed Danny's other hand.

"I always thought Dark Dan was stronger than me but was actually my fear making me weak when I first fought him. I'm equal in power with him. Dark Dan is negative power while I'm positive power. Sometimes to destroy negative power, it must meet an equal positive power."

Danny looked at everyone, "I'm the only one who is equal power to Dark's Dan negative power. I'm the only one who can stop the dark power from destroying Earth."

"But it has echo-radium mixed inside it! Echo-radium is dangerous against us ghost! You have a high risk of dying," Jay said out loud, letting everyone within earshot to hear. **(Did you guys forget that the other Ghosts are here as well?)**

Danny stayed silent, confirming Jay's words. Robin and Elly grabbed their brother.

"No! There has to be another way," Elly yelled, clutching Danny's suit.

"Elly's right! There has to be another way," Robin shouted. Robin looked his brother in the eye.

"Please brother. There has to be another way," Robin begged, letting his worry and fear wash over to his brother.

But Robin was suddenly filled with fear when he felt his brother's emotions. His resolve to not back down. Robin realized with horror that Danny was going to do it no matter what. His horror showed on his face, and since the Justice League and Young Justice both knew that Robin and Danny could feel each other's emotions, they knew it couldn't be good.

Danny glanced up to see that the dark power has gone past the atmosphere. Danny looks back at his brother and smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Everyone's eyes widen, realizing what he was about to do.

"But there is no other way," Danny said.

Danny phases out of his sibling's grips and flys up to the dark power. Danny ignores his family's and friends cry to come back.

 _Maybe there is another way_ Danny thought.

When he was close enough, Danny puts up multiple shields. Like, shield-after-shield. But the dark power just starts to eat through then all. Danny yells out and makes more shields for more time and to slow it down.

But the dark power still eats through the shields and is still going fast.

 _There isn't another way!_ Danny shouts in his mind. Danny turns his back and palms to the energy ball, facing everyone on the ground. He looks down on Earth.

 _I'm not going to let anyone die because of this_ Danny thought.

And even though he knew they couldn't see, Danny smiled. He let his hands drop to his sides, stopping the shield-after-shield wave. The dark power starts eating through his shield at a rapid pace.

Danny closes his eyes with a smile on his face. Before the dark power could hit him, however, Danny opened his eyes. They were no longer neon toxic green, but a glowing white.

The dark power engulfs Danny and continues to head towards Earth.

"No," almost everyone from the Justice League and Young Justice shouted. Those who didn't gasped. Batman, Elly, and Robin were the only ones who yelled, "DANNY!"

**(There this chapters names. Told you guys the title of the chapter foreshadowed something was going to happen)**

A white light suddenly comes from the middle of the dark power. It spreads thought-out the entire dark power consuming it. Then it explodes.

"Danny," Robin yelled. Everyone looked away. Robin covered his and Elly eyes while Batman held both of them to his chest.

When the white light faded, everyone looked up at the sky.

They could all see Danny's figure falling from the sky.


	30. Not Yet Your Time

Robin morphed into ghost form and flew to Danny's falling form. He caught Danny in his arms and landed back on the ground.

Danny had bruises and scrapes on his face. His eyes were closed and he was motionless.

Elly runs up to them as Robin sits on his knees on the snowy ground. Robin moves Danny to his knees which are bent underneath him. He shakes his brother as Elly sits on her knees across from Robin. After a couple of seconds of nothing, Robin and Elly start crying, realizes that there's nothing that they can do. Elly moves her head to Danny's chest while Robin moves to Danny's shoulder while his stroking the left side of Danny's head, both still crying.

To them, Danny was gone.

Batman walks up to them and kneels next to Robin, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. His face was emotionless, but a couple of tears fall from his face.

To him, his son was gone.

Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian fall to their knees, letting tears fall or crying. Superboy and Aqualad just slumped and breathed heavily, trying not their glazed eyes start leaking tears. Valerie, who had arrived during the meteors blasting and before Danny's fight with Dark Dan, lands next to them and calls back her helmet, tears falling down her face.

To the teens, their friend was gone.

Some members of the Justice League have tears fall from their face, some are shaking their head, Superman is looking down at the ground. Omni Lantern is shaking his head.

To them, a hero was gone.

The Ghosts from the Ghost Zone are shaking their heads, some like Jay had tears in their eyes.

To them, their Savoir was gone.

Everyone was thinking _this happened way too soon._

Elly cried into Danny's chest, remembering every good moment she had with him.

* * *

_"Hey, Danielle!" Danielle stopped and turned around. Danny flew up to her._

_"Yeah, Danny?" Danny smiled at her._

_"I made something for you,"_ _Danny held out his hand. Danielle gasped. It was a necklace made of ghost ice. It was heart-shaped and the words "Little Sister My Mine" where written on the front._

_"When you change forms, it will change color too," Danny said._

_"You think of me as a little sister," Danielle asked, taking the necklace._

_"Yeah, I do."_

_Danielle smiled at him. "Thank you! I'll never part with this unless I have to!"_

* * *

_Danny looked at them before an evil thought came to his head. Flying up to Elly, he poked her._

_"Tag! You're it!"_

_"Huh," Elly said in confusion._

* * *

_"We would have been here sooner, but Danny just had to sleep in." Danny let out a sound of protest as everyone started laughing._

_"Why were you sleeping in," Miss Martin teased. Danny glared at her until Elly spoke._

_"He was playing Doom," Elly yelled. Danny let out another protest and shouted, "Elly!"_

_Everyone laughed at Danny. Said boy just crossed his arms and pouted._

* * *

_"Hey, Danny, you hungry?" Danny didn't answer._

_"Danny?" Still no answer._

_Elly walked over and leaned close to Danny. A couple of seconds later, she was moving back, laughing._

_"He's asleep," Elly shouted. It was true. The combine of stopping the fight and fixing everything had tried Danny out so he fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch, or so the teens thought._

_The other teens joined in on the laughing._

* * *

_"How about a bargain," Elly whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud, they would be found. Danny shook his head._

_"The only thing that they would want to bargain is giving us a beat down," Danny said._

_Robin wasn't paying attention to them, he was instead looking for something to help them get out their mess. His eyes landed on something near the pool and an idea struck him._

_Robin turned to his brother and sister. "Distract them." Both turned to them as like he was nuts._

_"What," both shouted, forgetting to stay quiet._

_"Aqualad! They're in the training room," Superboy's voice called out. The three siblings heads turned towards the doors._

_"Look! Just do it! I got an idea," Robin said. Robin flew towards the pool, leaving his brother and sister to do what he asked._

_Danny and Elly appeared in front of Superboy and Aqualad just as they entered the room. Danny and Elly laughed nervously, unable to say a word at the two angry teens in front of them. Superboy and Aqualad did one look before saying at the same time, "Where's Robin?"_

_As to answer, water sprayed on both of the teens, washing them clean of glue, glitter, and feathers._

_Once clean, the two formerly angry teens looked at Robin, who was holding a hose in his hands. Robin dropped the hose and smiled nervously._

_"I had to hose you two down," Robin said._

* * *

Elly just cried as she remembered, remembered everything fun she did with Danny once she joined the team.

Robin cried into Danny's shoulder. He too was remembering everything that he did with Danny.

* * *

_"Oh, Danny, where are you," Dick said in a sing-song voice._

_Dick was wearing the uniform his parents were wearing. Right now, he was looking for his twin brother, Danny. They wearing playing hide-and-go-seek. And Danny was a great hider. But Dick was a great seeker._

_Dick stopped walking when he was next to the wooden pole that kept the circus tent up. He glanced at it and smirked. He walked around one side and charged. He tackled a boy who was wearing the same uniform as him to the ground._

_"Gotcha Danny!"_

_"Yeah, you got me. Now let me up."_

_"No."_

_Dick then started to tickle Danny. Danny laughed and tickled back at Dick. A tickle war started, both boys tiring to get the other while protecting themselves._

* * *

_Taking a deep breath, Robin, hesitantly and shakily, said something that only his twin would know._

_"Dan...Danny dog...doggy?"_

_Danny gasp. Only his twin could know his nickname. Not even their parents knew their nicknames! It was something between the two of them only!_

_Then he saw it eyes Robin's eyes. Dick's smile, Dick's laughter, him and Dick playing hide and seek the day their parents died, and the hug that they gave each other. So just as hesitantly and shakily, Danny said something only Dick would know. He had to make sure it was his brother._

_"Dic...Dicky duc...Duckie?"_

_Robin let out a shaky breath, a smile appearing on his face and tears starting to form under his mask. Robin nodded his head. Danny let out sob like gasp as Robin stoked the side of Danny's head like he did to calm Danny down from a nightmare he woke up from. Tears fell from Danny's eyes and tears slipped through Robin's mask._

_"Danny, little brother," Robin said quietly._

_Been since my parent's death that I cried like this Robin thought._

_Danny sobbed as Robin brought his other hand and stroked the other side of his head. "Dick, older brother."_

_Robin let his sobs loose as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as Danny's wrapped around his waist._

_Danny buries his face in Robin's shoulder as Robin started to stroke Danny's head again. Both fell to the ground as their knees could no longer support them. Robin pulled Danny into his lap while Danny moved his face from Robin's shoulder and buried it in the crook of Robin's neck._

* * *

_Robin had his back against the wall, Danny was between his legs with his back against Robin's chest. Robin had his left hand warped around Danny's waist and his right hand stroking the side of Danny's head._

* * *

_Robin glared at Danny. He raised a hand and tried to hit Danny across the head. But all Danny did was turn intangible._

_"Oh come on! That's not fair!"_

_Danny laughed. Robin glared at Danny._

_"Sorry, but I can't help but laugh at the name you made."_

_Robin shook his head before continuing._

* * *

_Robin looked right at Danny's eyes. "I know your still there, Danny. I can feel you. It's not your fault."_

_Danny looked at him, his eye's flashing back to neon toxic green for a second. Robin smiled. "You're my little brother, and I know you can beat Freakshow's control. Because you're stronger than him!"_

_As soon as Robin yelled the last sentence, Danny yelled out, moving back and clutching his head._

* * *

_"Your not the fault or the blame, Danny," Robin spoke seriously, "Dark Dan and you are completely different people. It doesn't matter that your alternate beings of each other. You are you and Dark Dan is Dark Dan. Your strong Danny, and being able to go through all that proves it. No matter what, we still love ya, Danny."_

* * *

Robin just cried into his brother's shoulder. Everything that they went through, it just can't end like this!

No one could see Clockwork appear above them, for he was unseeable and unheard at the moment. Clockwork spoke.

"Some great sacrifices like this, the person is given another chance. You already had your second chance Daniel, but it is not yet your time. You have a family and friends who need you. Let their tears of love and memories heal you. Return to them, Daniel. Return to them. Your time has not yet come, and it won't for a very long while."

Clockwork vanished.

Danny breathes softly, so softly that Elly didn't feel his chest move. Danny could hear them crying. Danny didn't want them to cry over him any longer.

Danny moved his right-hand to Elly's head and holds it while his left-hand grabs Robin's hand that is stroking the side of his head, making both teens gasp.

Robin gasps at the emotions that he was feeling. The feeling of love and care and joy. Those feelings are not his.

Elly and Robin moved back and look at Danny's face. Batman, who had been watching everything and kneels behind Robin, looks at Danny as well. Danny's eyes flutter open.

Danny smiles at the three of them, causing Robin and Elly to yell his name. "Danny!"

Robin and Elly hug Danny. Danny grins his signature grin and hugs back.

Members of the Justice League and Omni Lantern look at the three. The Ghosts look alert. The teens look up with a look of hope, even Superman looks at the three with hope as well.

Robin and Elly move back and Danny smiles at them. Batman gets up and holds his hand out to Danny. Danny looks at him. All Batman says is, "They're all waiting to see what's going on."

Danny looks at Robin and Elly who move back. Danny couldn't resist smiling at his sisters and brother faces. And the feeling of joy and happiness from his brother.

Danny grabs Batman's hand and Batman pulls him to his feet. The reaction is instant.

The Justice League starts clapping and smiling. The Ghosts start cheering. The teens are laughing and hugging each other or for the boy's grabs each other's shoulders and high-five. Superman smiles and nods to Danny while Omni Lantern smiles.

Danny looks around at how many people are happy that he is alive. Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Valerie run-up to Danny and give him a big group hug. Danny smiles at all of them and looks at them all.

Robin went to Danny's side as Elly jumped into Danny's arm for a hug. Robin hit Danny upside the head.

"Never scare us like that again," Robin shouted, trying to sound angry but the smile on his face ruining it. Danny just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll try to not scare you like that again," Danny said. Robin shook his head fondly. Danny looks at them all.

"Clockwork was right, as always," Danny said.

At their confused looks, Danny explained, "Clockwork told me that only an equal positive power can destroy an equal negative evil power. I was the positive and Dark Dan was negative. When I was out of it, I heard Clockworks voice. He told me to go back, that my time is a very long way off, that you guys needed me."

Elly gently punched Danny in the chest, "Just don't do something like that again. We're so glad that you're alive."

Danny laughs and said, "I couldn't leave. I had you guy's who needed me."


	31. Bonus Chapter: Happy Birthday

Laughter filled the room. Balloons were everywhere.

It was Danny and Robin's 16th birthday, and since Elly was Danny's clone, it was her birthday too. It's been only three months since Danny and Robin reunited since Elly joined them. Two weeks since Dark Dan's defeat.

Danny wasn't able to fight for about one week and half of the second. One because of his injuries and two because of his brother, sister, and Batman said so. He finally got them to let him fight again. So, he could have fun again, besides doing nothing.

But really in was the fact that Batman, Robin, Elly and everyone else didn't wait to face every bored halfa who has a lot of time on his hands.

Right now, the teens were playing a game of ultimate tag. A very extreme one. How extreme?

Try kids jumping on couches, jumping to the other side of the room, running up the wall, rafters on the ceiling, tackling, and be on an extreme sugar high.

That extreme.

Right now, on the other side of the room, Green Lantern and Omni Lantern were talking.

"So, what actually have you been through," Green Lantern asked Omni. Omni looked at him.

"I fought against a madman you didn't even last the first fight we had. I dealt with hunters who I took care of and took them to prison. I saved about 2 worlds. I managed to stop a war between two races and join them together and only got a broken arm. I've been through all that."

Green Lantern nodded.

"You and I are going to get along fine," Green Lantern said, shaking Omni on the shoulder.

Omni glances to the side and suddenly pushes Green Lantern back, out of the way of Artemis who slide on the floor and banged into the wall.

"Ow," Artemis said, rubbing her head. Laughter made her turn around and playful glare.

"Elly! You are so going to get it," Artemis ran after her.

Green Lantern shook his head, "Young teens."

Omni just laughed, "And weren't we all like them when we were young?"

Green Lantern looked at him and said, "Not all of us."

Omni just smiled. The two stared at the kids like everyone else while they were talking.

* * *

None of them would know that in the future that Batman and Robin, Danny, and Elly get into an argument.

None of them would know that the three would leave.

None of them would know that they would go to Jump City.

None of them would know that they would fight hostile aliens to save an alien girl and Earth.

None of them would know that they would make their own team.

But, hey, that's another story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, people! I plan on doing a sequel! A Teen Titans one in a matter of fact.
> 
> I will be awhile, a long while. I'll let you guys know when it comes out. Keep this saved to your favorite stories or pay attention to my stories on my profile for the update. So until then, this story will remain incomplete until that update comes out. It might be a next year or later in the year, but it will come.
> 
> Thank for helping with the story (They are on Fanfiction):
> 
> Spyder-Pig, katmar1994, MaxPercyHarryRobinfan, ShiraYukiShadow, Johnathen


End file.
